Mon accident de voiture
by violettepoete
Summary: Tomber amoureux, c'est comme se faire renverser par une voiture.
1. Partie 1

Auteur: Violette Poète

e-mail:

Résumé: Tomber amoureux, c'est comme se faire renverser par une voiture.

Genre: Humour, anti-romance

Note: Pour tous ceux qui ont été amoureux, un jour

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

Mon accident de voiture

_Prologue_

**La vie ne vaut rien, mais rien ne vaut la vie.- André Malraux. **

**L'amour, c'est comme se faire renverser par une voiture: quand on le voit arriver, c'est déjà trop tard et on est sûr d'avoir mal.- Moi.**

Quand j'avais sept ans, j'ai foncé dans une voiture. C'est du moins ce que mes frères ont dits. Je n'ai compris que plus tard que c'était parce qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés pour moi. Je me suis moqué d'eux jusqu'à la fin du mois. Mais sur le coup, je n'avais pas envie de rire. Je l'ai vu arriver vers moi à ce qui me semblait être une vitesse folle. Mes jambes refusaient de me porter; j'étais tétanisée. Quand elle m'a heurté, j'ai volé dans les airs (sans le recours de la magie, malheureusement). J'ai atterri lourdement sur le sol et ma tête a violemment cogné le trottoir. Et à ce moment-là, les étoiles devant les yeux, j'ai pensé que ma vie ne serait jamais plus la même. Tout le monde me regardait et je me souviens de la peur affreuse et impitoyable qui me tenait. Puis, Papa est arrivée, m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a emmené chez Tante Fleur, qui était médicomage. Elle m'a soignée, m'a donné une potion à prendre en cas de vomissements. Et quand je lui ai raconté comment ça s'était passé, elle a souri, m'a aidé à me mettre debout et a dit cette phrase étrange:

« C'est bien, comme ça, tu sais ce qu'on ressent quand on tombe amoureux. »

Mais, j'avais trop mal, j'étais trop fatiguée et trop petite pour chercher à comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit. Ce n'est que, bien plus tard, que j'ai réalisé.

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 1: Mon amour

Avec tout ça, j'ai oublié de me présenter: Lily Potter, deuxième du nom; fille de Ginny et Harry Potter, sœur cadette de James et Albus; cinquième année dans la maison Gryffondor de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Et, accessoirement, amoureuse. Ne croyez pas que dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su ou que, lorsque nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois…

Non.

Ça m'est tombé sur le coin de la figure tout récemment, dans le train, alors que je discutais avec lui, Rose et Hugo. Il est resté quoi, avant de rejoindre ses amis, deux minutes, peut-être? Mais ça a suffit. Boum.

J'étais tombé.

Et encore, il m'a fallu une bonne semaine pour m'en rendre compte. Comprenez, c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait, alors, c'est plutôt un record, non? Il paraît qu'Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione ont mis des années!

Bref. J'étais un peu paumé. Parce que je détestais ça.

Je détestais qu'il soit la première personne à qui je pense le matin, je détestais le guetter continuellement et je détestais que tous mes organes internes dansent la samba quand il était dans les environs. Désolée. Je mens pas.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai commis l'erreur ultime, le truc dans lequel tombe tous les débutants._ Je l'ai dit à quelqu'un._ Pas à mes frères, ni à quelqu'un de ma famille qui aurait été sous le sceau du secret. Même pas à ma meilleure amie, pour laquelle ç'aurait été pareil. Non. Je l'ai dit à une _copine._ Si c'est pas être gourde! Évidemment, elle l'a raconté; elle s'est même empressé de le raconter. À une vitesse effarante, tout le monde a été au courant. Mes frères, mes cousins, mon équipe de Quidditch et lui, bien sûr.

Lui. La honte. En plus, ce crétin avait l'air de trouver ça très drôle et souriait, content de savoir que si ça ne marchait plus avec sa copine, il s'en trouverait une autre, hyper facilement. Parce qu'il me l'aurait demandé, j'aurais accepté comme une conne. En plus, il n'est ni beau, ni grand, ni intelligent. À se cogner la tête dans les murs.

Sur ce coup, mes frères ont été supers, ils n'ont pas fait de commentaires déplacés, et par conséquent, personne n'en a fait (c'est tout de même utile d'être la sœur de James et Albus Potter, princes des Gryffondors et terreurs de Poudlard).

Et moi, j'ai fait la seule chose à faire. J'ai attendu que ça me passe. Et par Merlin. Ça a prit du temps.

Comptons deux semaines pour que ça m'arrive, ma révélation et mon humiliation; ce qui nous mène aux environs du quinze septembre. Donc ça a dû se dérouler mi décembre. Quatre mois. C'était long.

Plantons le décor, OK? Grande Salle. Bruits, conversations, révisions, petit dèj'. Moi devant une part de tarte à la mélasse, du thé et une gelée bleue. Suivant modérément tout ce qui se passe. La cuillère de gelée à mi chemin entre le bol et ma bouche. Mes yeux qui divaguent n'importe où. Mes yeux qui le voient. Mon cœur qui ne réagit pas. Mon estomac qui reste à sa place. Mon sang qui s'en fout. Moi qui suis libre.

Je me suis levé brusquement, les bras levés, en signe de victoire. J'ai essayé de quitter la salle, mais je ne tenais plus. J'ai hurlé « OUAIS!! » devant toute l'école, les profs, la directrice; et je suis sortie en sautant de joie. Le lendemain, j'ai reçu trois camisoles de force, mais je m'en moquais, j'étais libre.

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 2: Ma liberté

J'étais sur un nuage. J'avais toujours plus ou moins planifié ma vie en fonction d'un mari, de gosses. Ce qui laissait une marge pour quelque chose d'autre. Et pendant ces quatre mois, j'avais cherché quoi. Et là, je savais. J'explorerais le monde. Je verrais des vampires, des trolls. J'irai plus loin. Toujours.

Meredith, ma meilleure amie,ne partageait pas mon enthousiasme. Elle aimait aimer et être aimé. Elle ne peut pas vivre sans. Le sujet a fait alors l'objet de tensions entre nous. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que je ne niais pas l'existence de l'amour, mais que c'était juste pas pour moi. Mais elle n'entendait que ce qu'elle voulait. Ce week-end là, je lui ai proposé d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec moi. Elle a refusé d'un ton pincé. Je m'y suis rendue seule, Rosie et Hugo révisait et la solitude ne me dérangeait pas au point de me jeter au milieu de la bande que formaient mes frères et leurs amis. J'ai flâné quelques temps, seule avec moi-même. Et au moment où je me suis rendue compte que j'étais folle, je sus dans quelle direction me tourner. Luna et George. Ils s'étaient installé à Pré-Au-Lard il y a quelques années. Luna dirigeait le Chicaneur, un journal des plus original, et juste à côté, George vendait des farces et attrapes. Leur appartement était au dessus de leurs boutiques. J'ai acheté le Chicaneur, discuté un peu avec ma tante, chatouillé Thalie, la dernière de mes cousines et passé voir George. Je n'hésite pas à dire qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, mais je voulais que ça change. Lui et Luna sont dingues et j'avais besoin de conseils en la matière.

-Comment va Fred?, j'ai demandé.

La raison pour laquelle ça ne collait pas entre nous? Je ne le croyais pas quand il disait entendre la voix de son jumeau.

-Très drôle, marmonna-t-il.

-Je suis sérieuse. Ou plutôt je le suis pas. Ça dépend de comment on le prend. Tu comprends?

Il me regarda, comme me regardait tout le monde depuis peu.

-Ça va?

-Je crois que je suis folle., annonçais-je, fermement.

Et là, il sourit. Dans le mille.

-Il va bien. Mais il est étonné de te voir ici.

J'ai discuté quelques minutes avec _eux_ et je m'apprêtais à sortir lorsque George me rappela.

-Tu veux des Bombabouses?

-Oh, merci, ça ira, je…

Après, je me suis dit que Fred devait être là, parce qu'au lieu de refuser, j'ai dit:

-Oh, ça peut toujours être utile.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je sortais, mon sac bourré plein de marchandises Weasley et Weasley. J'avais même dû lui jeter un sort pour l'agrandir. Mais les prix Weasley associé au tarif famille, ç'aurait été criminel de ne pas en profiter. Même si j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré.

Je suis allée au Trois Balais où je commanda une Bièraubeure et m'installa à une table en consultant ma montre. J'avais encore plus de deux heures devant moi. J'ai déplié le Chicaneur et me suis absorbée dedans. Je relisais un article fascinant sur une présence de Ronflaks Cornus en Irlande du Nord. Lorsque j'ai relevé la tête. Juste comme ça. Pour dénouer mes muscles. Pile devant moi, une grande scène d'amour se jouait. Pas du lèchage de glotte, ça, j'aurais pu le supporter, mais ça… Eurk. Du genre:

_(Voix grave et inutilement basse)_:-Tu sais, je t'aime Brenda…

_(Petite voix aigu d'excitation):-_Oh, mais moi aussiiii, Steven.

Je me suis détournée, écoeurée. Et là, j'ai vu Scorpius Malefoy, une mimique dégoûtée sur le visage. On a chacun vu la tête que faisait l'autre et on a souri. Je ne le connaissais pas bien; après tout, il avait un an de plus et était à Serpentard. Mais il avait l'air d'être du genre solitaire. Au moment où je me demandais si je devais l'inviter à venir me voir, il s'est levé, verre en main et est venu s'installer en face, me cachant la vue désagréable de Steven et Brenda.

-Merci., soupirais-je.

-De rien. Personne ne devrait avoir à voir ça.

-Je suis bien d'accord.

Son regard baissa vers mon sac.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as là-dedans?

C'était un Serpentard et comme je m'en suis vite rendue compte, un paria. Je lui ai dit.

Et là, j'ai enfin commencé à me marrer. Il a un humour ironique, dérangeant, sarcastique, noir sans sucre ni lait. J'avais l'impression que même si on parlait pendant cent ans, je n'arriverai jamais à le cerner. Je n'ai pas essayé et avec son aide et celle de Fred et George, j'ai commencé à mettre Poudlard à farces et à attrapes.

Et les heures de retenue qui s'allongeaient. Et Rusard qui hurlait. Et ma renommée qui grandissait. Et mes frères qui, enfin, était fière de leur sœur.

Et moi? Moi, je rigolais. Comme une conne. Comme une folle. Et Scorpius aussi riait. Ça commençait à durer. C'était super. Mieux que ce que j'avais vécu, mieux que… Mieux que tout.

Noël passa. Puis le Nouvel An. Puis janvier. Puis ainsi jusqu'à mai et un week-end à Pré-Au-Lard.

Scorpius et moi nous étions installé sur le banc en face de chez Madame Piedodu et commentions les couples qui y passait. Puis le silence s'installa, plus personne n'osait approcher. On ne craignait pas le silence. Mais là, il fut… gênant. Scorpius était mal à l'aise et ça me déroutait. Et il parla.

-Écoute, tu vas trouver ça ridicule, mais je peux plus supporter ça. Je sais qu'on passe notre temps à s'en moquer, mais… (et là, je sus que notre amitié était finie) je t'aime.

Et meeerde…

Fin


	2. Partie 2

_Chapitre 3: Mon ex-meilleur ami_

**La caractéristique principale d'un ami est sa capacité à vous décevoir.- Pierre Desproges.**

Et voilà. Mon meilleur (et unique, soyons lucides) ami vient de me dire la seule chose que je n'aurais jamais voulu entendre. On pouvait tout se dire et il a trouvé LA phrase à ne pas prononcer.

Brusquement, les secondes ont été aussi longues que des heures. On est resté comme ça une dizaine d'heures. Je regardais mes mains, retardant le moment où je me mettrais à parler. Je me blindas intérieurement, serra les dents, serra les poings et commençais sèchement:

-Malefoy…

-Laisse tomber, je sais ce que tu vas dire, Lily.

Mais je devais le faire, je le lui devais, je me le devais. J'allais lui briser le coeur. Une fois brisé, en miettes, il se reconstruira plus facilement.

-Écoute, Malefoy!

-S'il te plaît, Lily!

Je levas enfin la tête et je me rendis compte que ç'était bien fini. Je nous plaignais. Il allait souffrir d'un chagrin dont je refusais d'écrire le mot; et moi aussi, mais d'une autre sorte. La vie était vraiment mal foutue.

-Scorpius…, soupirais-je, tentant une troisième fois.

Mais il ne voulait vraiment rien entendre. Et fit le truc le plus stupide au monde. Il m'embrassa. Ce. Crétin. Osa. M'embrasser.

Et je ressentis… Rien. Nada. Niet. Des clopinettes.

Lorsqu'il se détacha de moi (j'avais été trop surprise un mouvement) et rouvrit les yeux (et le fait qu'il eut l'air d'apprécier m'énerva encore plus), j'hésitai à lui lancer le maléfice de Chauve-Furie (merci Maman de me l'avoir appris dès que j'ai été en âge de comprendre les choses). Mais mon instinct prit le dessus et je lui flanquais un coup de poing. Pas une gifle. Un coup de poing. Et merci à Oncle Ron de m'avoir apprit ça après avoir entendu parler de mon amitié avec un certain garçon blond.

Il tomba du banc et je me frottai la main. Je le regardas, avec l'envie de lui dire désolée, désolée pour tout ; mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je m'éloigna.

J'avais à peine fait quelques mètres que je vis Rose. Elle avait visiblement assistée à toute la scène.

-Pauvre Scorpius., soupira-t-elle.

-Console-le, si tu veux.

En passant à côté d'elle, je résistai à grand peine à l'envie de la bousculer. Elle me prit par le bras.

-Ça va?

-Je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami.

Elle passa son bras autour de mes épaules et nous rentrâmes au château, sans nous retourner.

Inutile de vous dire que ce fut une sale journée, j'imagine? Je pris même de l'avance sur mes devoirs, c'est dire !

Je ne dormis pas de la nuit. Ne croyez pas que je cogitais ! en fait, si, je cogitais. Mais juste assez pour chaparder la Carte des Maraudeurs à mes frères (qui eux-mêmes l'avaient chapardé à notre père) et aller faire un tour à Pré-Au-Lard, voir George. Evidemment quand il me vit sur le pas de sa porte, il commença par me faire entrer, me proposer du thé, nous en préparer, me recommander de ne pas parler trop fort à cause de Luna et Thalie et finalement osa me disputer parce que j'avais désobéi au règlement. Après lui avoir fait remarquer qu'il l'avait maintes fois enfreint et qu'il serait sûrement terriblement déçu si sa fille n'en faisait pas autant (et là, il ne sut que dire), il me demanda ce qui m'amenait.

Je lui racontai toute l'histoire et à la faible lueur des bougies, je crus le voir plusieurs fois cacher un sourire derrière sa tasse.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te dérange dans tout ça ? Tu l'aimes, ce garçon ?

-Non !, dis-je trop fort. Sur un signe de George, je baissa la voix. Je l'aimes, comme on aimes un pote. Est-ce qu'on peut être franche avec quelqu'un, bien s'entendre, sans que l'autre tombe amoureux ?

j'avais vraiment besoin d'aide et tout ce qu'il put m'offrir, ce fut :

-J'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Je laissa échapper un gémissement et laissa tomber ma tête sur la table. Il me tapota le bras dans un geste qui se voulait encourageant.

-C'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça l'imprévu, ma grande…

je levas les yeux et rencontrai les siens.

-Tu sais pourquoi Fred et moi on a voulu ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes ?

je fis non de la tête. Il sourit et s'adossa à sa chaise.

-Forcément, on était petits, alors on n'avait pas vu la portée philosophique. C'était à la naissance de Ginny, ça nous avait tous amusés d'avoir une petite sœur. Maman avait eu six garçons et elle avait enfin une fille ! Quelles étaient les probabilités ? C'était imprévisible. Et puis qu'on réussisse à s'entendre, à vivre ensemble dans cette maison qui tenait à peine debout avec le salaire de Papa et nos différences de caractère, c'était imprévisible, c'était la vie. Fred et moi, tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était mettre plus de vie dans la vie. Et puis, on était tellement doués pour ça !

Il souriait.

-J'aime bien l'imprévu, mais s'il était dans mon sens, ça m'arrangerait.

-Ce sera pour la prochaine fois !

Il y eut un silence. Je regardais la bougie brûler, pensive.

-Euh, c'est pas que je te foutes dehors, mais …

Je me levai, lui dit merci et sortit, un peu rassérénée.

Le lendemain fut difficile. Parce que je n'étais jamais de bonne humeur le matin et qu'en plus, je comatais, rapport à la nuit blanche. J'arrivai en retard à la Grande Salle, comptant noyer ma fatigue sous une quantité astronomique de bouffe. Lorsque s'éleva une voix au-dessus du brouhaha (pardon pour la très mauvaise rime).

-Weasley, Potter !

Je me dirigeas vers James et vit que Rose et Hugo faisait pareil. Albus, lui était déjà assis à côté de notre aîné. Je crois sincèrement que James aime faire ça ; pas se faire remarquer, mais faire remarquer aux autres qu'on est un clan, une famille.

-On a du courrier.

-Il agitait une lettre devant nos nez et lut :

-à l'intention des familles Potter et Weasley …

Il l'ouvrit et commenta.

-De l'imprévu, on dirait.

De l'imprévu ? je lui arrachai des mains et ne put retenir un « Oh . », moitié déçue, moitié je ne sais quoi. Hugo s'empara à son tour de parchemin et sourit.

-Quoi ?,demanda sa sœur.

-Victoire et Teddy convolent en justes noces.

-C'est vrai ? Ils sont un peu jeunes, quant même.

-Mais ils sortent ensemble depuis la quatrième année de Victoire.

James, qui avait repris la lettre, m'informa.

-Teddy aimerait que tu sois son témoin.

-Il aurait pu m'envoyer une feuille à part !, m'indignais-je.

-Avec tout le respect que je leur dois, ricana Albus, tu connais comme moi Victoire et Fleur ; le pauvre ne doit pas avoir une seconde à lui !

-C'est quand ?

-En juillet.

-Et ils demandent combien nous serons., finit James.

-Ben, cinq., dit naïvement Hugo.

James le regarda de l'air auquel nous avions tous eu droit dans notre vie, celui qui disait « toi, si tu n'étais pas un membre de ma famille… »

-Si nous serons accompagné, Hugo. Regarde, ils ont tout prévu.

En effet, sur un parchemin à part, nos noms étaient écrits les uns en dessous des autres avec assez de place pour laisser un message.

-Rosie, à toi l'honneur.

James lui tendit le parchemin et une plume.

-Oh, au pire, j'inviterais une copine.

Elle tendit le tout à son frère. Hugo rougit. De nous tous, c'était celui qui était le plus discret sur sa vie sentimentale.

-Oui.

James promena un regard charmeur sur l'assemblée et s'arrêta sur une fille qui vit LE regard. Maman aimait dire qu'il devrait être médicomage, car ses regards pouvaient ranimer une fille dans le coma. L'autre rougit abominablement et essaya de le cacher lamentablement. Rosie et moi roulâmes des yeux, tandis que James écrivait.

-Probablement.

Albus se moqua de lui.

-Probablement aussi ; il me suffira de dire au prochain flirt et cœur brisé de James que ça l'ennuiera de nous voir y aller ensemble.

-Hey ! Et toi, Lilou ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Je griffonnai des mots rageurs et commençai à m'éloigner.

-Jamais de la vie ? Plutôt explicite.

-Laisse. Elle est pas de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, la frangine.

Je m'affalai à côté de Rosie et étouffai un bâillement lorsqu'un oiseau en papier vint voleter près de mon oreille.

_S'il te plaît, Lily, il faut qu'on parle. Rendez-vous à minuit près du lac, ce soir ?_

-Que c'est mignon, un rendez-vous au clair de lune., se moqua Rosie.

-Dénonce nous., grommelais-je pour avoir la paix.

-Pardon ?

Et là, l'illumination. La lumière dans les ténèbres. Le flash. L'idée ridiculement idiote et extraordinairement fabuleuse.

-Dénonce nous !, répétais-je.

-Tu es devenue dingue ?, me demanda t-elle, flegmatique.

-S'il te plaît !

-Bon.

-Elle se leva.

-Pas maintenant !

Je la tirai par la manche.

-Quand, alors ?

-Je te le dirai

Je répondis à Scorpius et fit s'envoler l'oiseau de papier.

Je trépignais toute la matinée, toute l'après-midi et toute la soirée. Puis, à minuit moins le quart, j'ajustais enfin ma cape dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait plus grand monde et ceux qui me voyaient me préparer ne me dénonceraient pas. En l'occurrence, ça m'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. Rose m'observait, couché à plat ventre sur un divan.

-Bon, lui dis-je, dans deux minutes, tu vas voir notre ami Littleton et tu lui dis…

-Ça va pas sembler bizarre que moi, ta cousine, je te dénonce?

J'eus un geste d'impatience, je n'avais pas véritablement penser aux détails.

-Alors, envoie une de tes copines. Donc, qui lui dit qu'elle a entendu parler qu'elle a entendu parler d'un rendez-vous entre Potter et Malefoy au bord du lac.

-Lucy est partie voir le préfet il y a une trentaine de secondes.

Je la regarda, éberluée.

Rose Ginevra Weasley. Mon incroyable, géniale et merveilleuse cousine qui faisait semblant de ne rien comprendre et qui comprenait tout.

-Je t'adore !

Son sourire s'élargit encore.

-Je sais. File !

J'obéis, sauta par dessus un canapé, passa par le trou du portrait et courut à travers le château désert. Je commençais à marcher et à reprendre ma respiration lorsque je vis Scorpius. Il se dirigea vers moi et je me mis à espérer le préfet au plus vite.

-Je suis content que tu sois venue.

Nos gestes, nos paroles, allaient être surfaites. Et je pestais intérieurement contre la lenteur de Littleton.

-Voilà, je voulais…

-Hey, vous deux !

Enfin ! Il était encore assez loin et ne devait voir que des silhouettes, ce qui était une bonne chose pour éviter une retenue. J'attrapas Scorpius par la manche (avant, je lui aurais peut-être pris la main, mais désormais…) et nous nous enfuîmes en direction de Poudlard. On traversa quelques couloirs pour finir par se cacher derrière une armure. Nous entendîmes un bruit de pas et nous nous collâmes contre le mur. Je sortis rapidement la tête et vit une baguette allumée qui se rapprochait. Dans quelques secondes, on allait se faire prendre. Je regardas Scorpius et il sut immédiatement ce que je projetais. En une minute et grâce à un préfet manipulé, notre complicité était revenue. Il hocha la tête et nous déboulâmes dans le couloir, nous cachant plus ou moins le visage.

-AGUAMENTI !

Des torrents d'eau jaillirent de nos baguettes, inondant le couloir et provoquant la chute de (je le plaignais un peu) ce pauvre Andrew. On s'enfuit, monta quelques escaliers, s'arrêta pour sécher nos chaussures et arriva finalement près du dortoir des Serpentard, sans avoir eu cette conversation que Scorpius voulait et que je redoutais beaucoup. On reprit notre respiration en souriant.

-Bien joué, Miss Potter !

-Merci, Monsieur Malefoy !

Je m'inclinai cérémonieusement.

-Mais ça ne change rien…

Je me figeai légèrement, relevai la tête. Comment avais-je pu croire un seul instant que je pourrais améliorer les choses ?

-Je sais.

Il y eut un silence. Je me sentais déçue, un peu gênée, un peu triste. En colère aussi.

-Bon. A la prochaine.

-Ouais., répondis-je, en m'éloignant déjà.

Je rentra à la tour au pas de course. Je ne voulais pas que Littleton me coince surtout avec le mal que je m'étais donné.

A la prochaine… Quelle fin pour une amitié comme la nôtre… Dommage, pensais-je en tirant les rideaux de mon lit et en fermant les yeux.

Vraiment dommage.

_Partie 3 à suivre…_


	3. Partie 3

_Chapitre 4 : Mon saut dans l'inconnu_

**On devrait toujours se considérer comme des gens qui vont mourir le lendemain. c'est ce temps qu'on croit avoir devant soi qui vous tue. Elsa Triolet**

Pendant toute la semaine qui suivit, je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser ou de me faire des reproches ; nous avions un match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle et nous nous entraînions plus que jamais. Nos études en pâtissaient, mais c'était le cadet des soucis de notre capitaine, qui nous faisait travailler jusqu'à épuisement. Puis, samedi vint et le matin, aucun de nous ne réussit à avaler quoi que ce soit. Nous étions une bonne équipe, une excellente équipe, même ; mais ça n'empêchait pas le stress.

Une fois achevé l'habituel discours motivant du capitaine et prête à enfourcher mon balai, je me sentis plus à l'aise. Et une fois en l'air, ma batte à la main, renvoyant les Cognards de toute la force de mon poignet (et beaucoup attestaient que ce n'était pas rien), je fus vraiment, vraiment mieux.

Il devait s'être passé une demi-heure environ sous les acclamations de la foule ; nous menions de dix points, mais je commençais à fatiguer. Nick, l'autre Batteur était constamment bloqué dans tous ses mouvements par un Poursuiveur de Serdaigle, qui se trouvait malin, mais n'avait visiblement pas pensé que les Cognards pouvaient aussi toucher des gens de son équipe.

-Fais un piqué !, lui criais-je en renvoyant un Cognard, sur, il me semble, Cassandre, l'Attrapeur adverse.

Il s'exécuta, mais remonta trop tôt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, abruti ?, injuria le capitaine de Serdaigle son Poursuiveur qui ne poursuivait rien. Viens nous aider !

L'autre fonça et Nick leva le pouce en ma direction, faisant signe que tout allait bien. Mais lorsqu'il me vit, il hurla :

-ATTENTION LILY !

Je me retournas brusquement et ce fut une erreur. Lorsqu'un coéquipier nous crie de faire gaffe, la chose à faire est de plonger ou d'accélérer ; pas de se retourner stupidement. Un Cognard me frappa de plein fouet, je lâchas ma batte et perdis l'équilibre, me retrouvant suspendue par les mains à mon balai. Généralement, les Batteurs n'envoient pas de Cognards sur les Batteurs de l'équipe adverse ; ils préfèrent se concentrer sur les Poursuiveurs ou les Attrapeurs. Mais généralement, les Batteurs (je parle de moi, là) ne lancent pas de Bombabouses sur les Batteurs de l'autre équipe(Simon Skinner), alors même qu'ils s'apprêtent à partir à l'exploration de la bouche de leur copine(me souviens plus de son nom). En y repensant, j'ai peut-être fait une connerie. Nick se plaça en dessous de moi.

-Essaie de prendre appui sur mon balai !

Un Cognard passa dans mon champ de vision. Si le match était interrompu, les Cognards ainsi que le Vif d'Or n'en continuaient pas néanmoins leur course. De plus, je savais que je n'y parviendrais pas ; le vent faisait dévier mon balai ; j'avais des cheveux devant les yeux et je ne voyais pas Nick.

-Protège les autres !

Je le sentis hésiter.

-Vas-y ! Fais ce que je te dis !

Il fonça. Tout le monde me regardait et ne prenait pas garde à ce qu'ils faisaient. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en préoccupe. J'entendais les rumeurs de la foule. Mon balai continuait de dévier légèrement. Je bandas mes muscles et essayai de remonter, mais me rendis vite compte que c'était peine perdue ; je n'avais pas assez de force. J'avais bien une idée, mais c'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler du dernier recours. Malheureusement, je crois qu'on y était. Curieusement, aucun de mes coéquipiers n'y avaient pensé. Dommage, j'aurais préféré ne pas devoir faire ça moi-même. Je n'eus par contre pas l'idée de leur demander de l'aide. Je crispas ma main droite sur le manche du balai, retins ma respiration, fermas les yeux et lâcha la gauche. Je trouvas ma baguette dans la poche intérieure, la sortis et prononças la formule que Papa m'avait apprise avant même que je n'entres à Poudlard et que j'avais espéré ne jamais devoir utiliser. Je ne pris pas le temps de vérifier si le sort avait fonctionné et remis la baguette à sa place. Je remis enfin ma deuxième main sur le manche. Je suis là pour être franche, alors je le serais : dire que j'avais peur était un euphémisme. Je sentais mes doigts engourdis lâcher prise peu à peu. Je bloquas à nouveau ma respiration et ouvris les mains.

Je pourrais dire que je vis ma vie défiler devant mes yeux ; mais la vérité, c'est qu'ils étaient tellement fermés que je n'aurais pas vu le fameux tunnel de lumière. Je ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaindre ou quoi que ce soit, mais… Ce fut terrible. Je n'avais jamais rien vécu d'aussi affreux.

Ma chute fut brusquement interrompue par l'énorme matelas de mousse que j'avais conjuré. Je rouvris les yeux, surprise de constater que je vivais toujours et essaya calmement de reprendre ma respiration. Je remua les bras, puis les jambes. A part une faiblesse intense et la sensation désagréable de ne plus avoir de sang au visage, ça allait plutôt bien. Je rampas jusqu'au bord du matelas et me laissa glisser à terre(il mesurait plus de deux mètres de hauteur). Très vite, mes genoux flanchèrent et je me retins au matelas. J'étais presque sûre de m'être foulée la cheville et j'avais l'impression d'avoir des difficultés à respirer. Je voyais beaucoup de gens autour de moi, mais je n'entendais presque rien de ce qu'ils disaient. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était m'asseoir et qu'on me foute la paix. Mais ce n'était pas réellement le genre de trucs à dire. La voix du professeur McGonagall perça l'épais brouillard qui m'entourait.

-Miss Potter, est-ce que ça va ?

J'acquiesças sans pouvoir parler.

-Quelqu'un de votre famille va vous conduire à l'infirmerie.

J'ouvris enfin la bouche.

-J'aimerais bien, mais…

Je pointas le ciel. Quand j'étais en deuxième année, le capitaine de l'équipe avait trouvé amusante l'idée de tous nous faire jouer et nous avait recruté, Hugo et moi. Ça avait paru élitiste ou carrément nul mais ça avait été un excellent calcul. On était tous assez doués et on passait nos vacances d'été à s'entraîner. Ainsi, James et Hugo étaient Poursuiveurs, Albus était Attrapeur et Rosie Gardien. Nicholas Angel et Johanna Barker, respectivement Batteur et Poursuiveur, s'amusaient souvent à dire qu'au milieu de nous, ils se sentaient un peu seuls.

-Mr Littleton !

Il se fraya un chemin pour arriver jusqu'à nous.

-Oui, Professeur ?

-Emmenez-la à l'infirmerie.

On nous laissa passer, Andrew voulut me tenir le bras, mais je me dégageais. J'étais secouée, mais pas à ce point-là. Je fis un signe de la main à la foule et à l'équipe, puis on s'achemina en direction du château. Je me sentis un peu mieux à l'intérieur, l'air frais me rassurait. Nous marchions lentement, je m'efforçai de ne pas m'appuyer sur ma cheville gauche et de ne pas respirer trop fort, j'étais quasiment sûre d'avoir une côte fêlée. Le préfet marchait à mon rythme, les mains derrière le dos, l'air serein.

-Moi qui croyais que le machisme était réservé aux hommes.

-Quoi ?, demandais-je, dents serrés.

Il se tourna vers moi.

-Est-ce que ça te tuerait de me demander de t'aider à marcher ?

-Je vais très bien.

Je réprimas une grimace de douleur, je n'avais strictement aucune envie de parler, et encore moins avec lui.

-Ça se voit. En fait, je me demande pourquoi je t'ais demandé ?

C'était visiblement plus une question pour lui-même, mais j'y répondis.

-Peut-être pour savoir.

-Non, je connaissais déjà la réponse.

Allez, mettons ça sur le compte de la curiosité Potterienne.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-J'aurais dû m'en douter.

-Pourquoi ?

La curiosité et les énigmes de ce crétin me faisaient oublier la douleur.

-Je te connais.

-Ah, ça, non !

L'idée qu'il puisse savoir quelque chose de moi me révoltait tant que j'en oublias ma cheville, fis un mouvement pour m'éloigner et faillis bien rencontrer une nouvelle fois le sol plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu. Faillis, parce qu'il me soutint à temps. Il m'aida à me remettre debout.

-On parie ?

-Quoi ?

-Ce n'est sans doute pas le bon moment. On en reparlera. Tu devrais y aller.

Effectivement, nous étions arrivés devant l'infirmerie. J'y rentrais, insatisfaite de cette conversation.

Je m'étais bien foulé la cheville et fêlé une côte. Mais comme a dit Mrs Pomfresh, rien qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil et quelques potions ne puissent résoudre. Elle me fit enfiler un pyjama, ayant décidé que je passerais la nuit à l'infirmerie, et boire un liquide verdâtre.

-Réparer une côte n'est pas ce qu'il y a de moins douloureux. Cette potion contient un léger narcotique qui vous aidera à dormir.

Elle m'installa au lit et je sentais déjà le produit commencer à faire effet lorsque je vis le préfet assis sur une chaise à côté. Je devais m'être assoupie quelques secondes.

-Ça va ?

L'étonnement et la potion devaient me donner un air ahuri, car il précisa :

-Je suis persuadé que ton équipe ferait de ma vie un enfer si je leur disais que j'étais parti sans avoir de tes nouvelles.

Je hochas la tête, comprenant mieux.

-Je serais sur pied lundi.

Il se leva. A moitié endormie, je demandas tout de même :

-Cette histoire de pari…

-Je te laisse une chance de te rétracter.

Mes paupières se fermèrent.

J'eus l'impression d'émerger d'un lourd et long sommeil, alors que je devais avoir à peine dormie quelques heures. Sur la table de chevet, l'écriture de Rosie m'informa que nous avions gagné le match une vingtaine de minutes après mon départ et que mes frères étaient partis ''s'occuper'' de Skinner. Je l'aurais presque plaint. Presque.

Il faisait nuit et j'étais à moitié éveillée lorsque j'entendis un bruit étrange qui me réveillas complètement. Je cherchas à tâtons ma baguette et me relevas brusquement en la pointant sur une forme sombre.

-Calme-toi, Lily, c'est moi !

-Scorpius ?

J'abaissas ma baguette et me laissa tomber sur l'oreiller. Me lever m'avait donné le vertige.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'étais venu voir si ça allait.

Je hochas la tête, ne me rendant pas compte immédiatement qu'il ne me voyait pas. J'eus l'impression qu'il avait fait exprès de rester dans le noir. Je respectas son souhait et me demandais quoi dire lorsque…

-Je suis désolé .

-De quoi ? C'est toi qui as demandé à Skinner de me balancer un Cognard dessus ?

-A ce propos, il a été collé une semaine avec Hagrid. Etant donné qu'il t'aime bien, je dirais que Skinner va en baver.

-Je suis vraiment triste pour lui.

-Tu veux que je te venges ?

-C'est gentil, mais mes frères s'en chargent.

-J'aime beaucoup ce qu'ils font.

Je souris dans le noir. Sa voix se fit plus grave.

-Je suis désolé, parce que j'aurais voulu que tout se passe autrement.

-Ouais. Moi aussi…

-Bon… Rétablis-toi vite.

Il partit, sans que j'ai l'occasion de lui demander comment il avait réussi à entrer. Dommage, ça m'aurait peut-être été utile. Je préféra m'endormir sur cette pensée plutôt que sur des regrets.

Le lendemain, hé bien, disons-le sans modestie, j'ai eu un petit succès en pénétrant dans la Grande Salle. Il y avait ceux qui étaient fan de Quidditch et ceux qui avaient été impressionnés par le sort que j'avais lancé. Mais moi, si j'étais impressionné, c'était par la couleur des cheveux et de la peau de Skinner. Rouge et or. J'allas voir mes frères.

-Il fallait quant même rester fidèle à notre maison.

-Et montrer qu'on ne s'en prenait pas à l'un d'entre nous sans risques.

-Merci, les gars.

-C'est rien. Et puis, rendons-lui ce qui lui appartient, l'exécution est d'Al.

Je suivis Skinner des yeux, qui, lui, fusillait du regard, tout le monde. Plusieurs se poussaient du coude et rigolaient discrètement sur son passage. Je m'adressas au cadet de la famille.

-Tu risques d'avoir des ennuis, non ?

-Non, ça peut être n'importe qui. Même un Serpentard.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Vous ne comptez quand même pas accuser Scorpius ?

-Absolument pas, rassure-toi.

-Il n'y a aucune preuve. En plus, je suis l'élève de sixième année préférée de McGonagall. Toi, étant celle de cinquième année préférée, les investigations n'iront pas bien loin.

Je tournas la tête pour cacher un sourire, ils avaient vraiment pensé à tout. Je vis Littleton sortir de la Grande Salle.

-Merci encore.

Je leur tapota l'épaule, les grandes démonstrations d'affection n'étant pas leur genre. Je chercha à rejoindre Littleton, mais un troisième année se mit sur ma route, désireux de savoir quel était le sort que j'avais utilisé. Je m'en débarrassa par quelques mots rapides et sortit.

-Hey, Littleton !

Il se retourna et me laissa le rejoindre. Une nouvelle chose à inscrire dans la liste de toutes celles que je n'aime pas chez ce type : il donne l'impression de tout contrôler. C'est très agaçant. J'inclinas la tête.

-J'accepte le pari.

**Nicholas Angel, Simon Skinner et Johanna Barker… Une sucette si vous trouvez les références. Une indic, Angel et Skinner viennent du même film.**

_Bientôt, la partie 4 avec… chapitre 5 : mon nouveau jeu._


	4. Partie 4

_Chapitre 5 : Mon nouveau jeu_

**La vie, c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber.- tiré du film Forrest Gump.**

-A ton aise. On sort ? Ce sera plus tranquille.

Une fois dehors, on commença le tour du lac. C'était une matinée chaude comme il y en avait eu des dizaines et comme il y en aurait encore. Je tirais sur mon tee-shirt, étouffant déjà. Littleton, lui, ne semblait pas être sensible à la chaleur ; sa chemise impeccable était boutonnée jusqu'au col et sa cravate semblait si serrée que je me demandas s'il lui était possible de respirer. J'allais commencer à croire aux extraterrestres si ça continuait.

-Mettons les choses au point, d'abord. Tu paries donc que je ne sais rien sur ton compte, je parie le contraire. On met quelque chose en jeu, évidemment ?

-Evidemment.

-Tu as déjà une idée ?

-J'y réfléchis. Et toi ?

Il sourit ; et je trouva que c'était d'une manière étrange.

-Je commence ?

-Pas d'état civil, hein !

-Bien sûr que non. Ça perdrait tout son charme, pas vrai ?

-Mmmmh…

-Bon. Tu as deux frères aînés, James et Albus, qui sont entrés avec un an d'écart à Poudlard, pendant que tu t'ennuyais chez toi en rêvant au jour où tu y entrerais. Mais en arrivant, ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu l'avais prévu. Avec le peu que tu avais vue tes frères, tu t'attendais à ce que rien n'ait changé, mais pour eux, il s'était passé beaucoup trop de choses pour qu'ils puissent faire l'impasse dessus. Ainsi, vous n'aviez plus cette complicité que tu adorais quand tu étais petite. Heureusement, Rose Weasley, ta cousine, était toute disposée à t'aider et à t'apprendre les règles. Elle a été si présente pour toi qu'elle est presque devenue une sœur. Tu as rencontré Meredith Mitchell qui est devenue ta meilleure amie. Et, psychologiquement parlant, il ne s'est rien passé de notable pendant quatre ans. C'est au début de cette année que ça commence enfin à être intéressant. Est arrivé ce qui arrive à tout le monde un jour ou l'autre : tu as eu un béguin. Et contrairement aux autres mortels et sorciers, tu as détesté ça. Tu as eu du même coup des divergences d'opinions avec Meredith, qui, elle, a besoin d'aimer pour se rassurer et être sûre qu'elle existe. Mais, passons. Un jour où vous étiez plus ou moins brouillés, tu es allée à Pré-Au-Lard sans elle. Et tu as rencontré quelqu'un qui avait les mêmes opinions que toi, à savoir, Scorpius Malefoy. Ça a été une grande époque pour toi, l'apogée de tes blagues sur l'ensemble de Poudlard, professeurs compris et surtout je crois que tu t'es trouvé à travers ton ironie et tes sarcasmes sur les autres. Malheureusement, tu étais trop jolie, trop méchante et trop vraie pour le cœur de Scorpius. Il est tombé amoureux. Et est rentré un jour de Pré-Au-Lard avec un futur œil au beurre noir et l'air fatigué. Le lendemain soir, je fus informé d'une rencontre entre lui et toi au lac… Mais, ça c'est une autre histoire, pas vrai ?

J'acquiesças, mal à l'aise. En réalité, j'étais passée par toute une gamme de sentiments variés, allant souvent jusqu'à l'effarement le plus complet. Je ne pensais qu'une chose: comment… ?

-Je me suis trompé ?

-Non.

Je le regardai, bouche entrouverte, les yeux pleins d'incompréhension.

-Et je sais plus encore.

Je fis la moue et fronça les sourcils.

-Je t'écoute.

-L'amour, c'est trop… banal pour toi. Tu préfères la passion. Tu n'as pas peur de la solitude. Mais ça finira mal.

-Tu es devin ?

-Tu veux que je te dise comment ça va se passer ?

-Je t'en prie.

-Tu apprécieras ta solitude quelques temps. Le fait de n'avoir à dire à personne où tu vas, ce genre de choses… Puis tu te rendras compte que si tu disparaissais , les seuls à s'en rendre compte serait ta famille, et ça te fera de la peine. Mais, fidèle à toi-même, tu ne voudras rien changer. Un jour, tu te sentiras si seule que ton masque tombera. On le remarquera et on voudra en profiter. Ton ex-béguin sera le premier, pensant qu'il a sa chance. Tu l'enverras balader, mais le mal sera fait et d'autres essaieront. Tu ne cèderas peut-être pas au deuxième, mais sûrement au troisième, te disant qu'un rendez-vous n'engage à rien et à la fin, tu te rappelleras que tu détestes ça, ça te confortera dans tes opinions. Jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau, ta solitude te pèse et que tu sois prête à faire quasiment n'importe quoi pour ne plus l'être.

J'avais l'impression qu'il ne parlait pas vraiment de moi. Curieusement, ça m'intéressait plus. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à vouloir traîner avec n'importe qui, il était trop serein.

-Et on s'en sort comment ?

Il sourit et cette fois-ci, je compris ce qui m'avait dérangé les dernières fois. La façon qu'il avait de sourire était étrange. Il faisait ça uniquement avec les lèvres ou avec les yeux. Je me pris à me demander ce que donnerait un mélange des deux. Cette fois-ci, c'était avec les yeux.

-On se trouve… une lubie.

-Quoi comme ?

-Dans ton cas, je verrai assez la destruction de matériel et les farces.

-Et qu'est-ce que _tu_ as choisi ?

-La psychologie. C'est une science Moldue qui consiste…

-Je sais ce que c'est, merci. Et c'est ce que je suis ? Un sujet ?

-Oui. Mais si ça peut te réconforter, tu as été plus intéressante que les autres.

Et il disait ça comme ça, tranquillement ! Bizarrement, je ne me sentais pas offusquée, je voulais juste comprendre.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Tu avais toutes les qualités requises. Dernière d'une famille immensément célèbre, dans l'ombre de tous. Avant même de commencer à m'investir là-dedans, je me demandais ce qui t'arriverait. Et , pardonne-moi, après que l'école entière ait été au courant de ton faible pour…

-Ne prononce pas ce nom !

-…Il m'a semblé intéressant de savoir comment tu le vivrais et t'en sortirais. Et là, je n'ais vraiment pas été déçu ! Ce masque, cette fausse haine de l'amour qui cache surtout une peur de l'abandon ! C'était fascinant.

-Tant mieux si j'ai pu te distraire un moment.

-Ne le prends pas mal.

-Je ne le prends pas mal. Je… m'étonne. Comment tu en es arrivé là, à faire de la psychologie de bas-étage ?

On avait fini le tour du lac depuis un moment. Je m'assis en tailleur dans l'herbe et il s'installa à ma gauche, allongeant ses grandes jambes devant lui. Je fis apparaître mes lunettes de soleil, qui me faisait voir le monde en bleu, les mit sur mon nez et il sourit une nouvelle fois avec les yeux. Il s'étendit carrément dans l'herbe et ferma les paupières.

-Je n'hésite pas à dire que je n'ais jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. Curieusement, c'est aussi au cours de ma cinquième année que beaucoup de choses changèrent dans ma vie. Je fus nommé Préfet et quelques condisciples qui n'en avaient rien à faire de moi, avant me saluai dans les couloirs et me faisait ce qu'on pourrait appeler des ronds-de-jambes...

-Pour les privilèges de ton statut de Préfet.

-Exactement. Je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps à m'en apercevoir; aussi, lorsqu'un soir, je surpris un ami hors du dortoir après le couvre-feu, je fis ce que je devais faire.

-Tu lui as collé une retenue?!

C'était pour ça que pour mon rendez-vous avec Scorpius, j'avais fait appel à lui malgré son année de plus: il est totalement intansigeant.

-Oui. Je devais leur montrer que ce n'était pas la peine de faire sembler d'être mon ami, parce que ça ne changerait rien et presque instantanément...

-Laisse moi deviner, il n'y eut plus personne.

-Plus de lèche-bottes, mais plus d'amis.

-Et à un moment, tu as été prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour tromper la solitude.

-J'ai gagné le pari, il me semble.

-A ton aise, changeons de conversation. Donc, quel est mon gage?

Il sourit avec les lèvres. Peut-être sourit-il aussi avec les yeux, je l'ignore, ils étaient toujours clos.

-Un rencard.

Je me levas d'un bond et le regardai. Il s'installa en tailleur et fit de même. Je demandais, inquiète:

-Tu n'as pas fait ça pour me draguer, n'est-ce pas?

-Absolument pas. Il s'agit d'un rencard avec mon frère.

-Tu as un frère?

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Non.

Je roulais des yeux.

-Quel âge il a?

-Douze ans.

-Douze ans!, criais-je.

-Il va bientôt y avoir un week-end à Pré-Au-Lard. Le Professeur McGonagall a décidé que les élèves des classes inférieures pourraient y participer. Il se réjouit beaucoup.

Je reculai.

-Tu ne vas pas oser faire ça?

-Trop tard. En fait, c'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée du gage. Il a dit que tu avais l'air sympathique.

Moi? Qui me balladais presque avec une pancarte Ne pas approcher?

-Il a dû se tromper de fille.

-Rousse et les yeux bleus...

-ça correspond aussi à Rose.

-Et un sacré fichu caractère.

-Alors, c'est forcément moi., reconnus-je.

-C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

-Très bien. J'irai.

Etait-ce une hallucination ou venais-je bien de voir apparaître un sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres de l'autre? Je pris le parti de m'éloigner avant de me faire coller pour avoir porté la main sur un Préfet.

-Potter!

Je me retournais, Littleton s'était relevé et fit quelques pas vers moi.

-Il ne sait rien de la façon dont je t'ai convaincu. Il n'est pas_ moi_.

Je partais vers le château lorsqu'il me rappelas encore.

-Lily! Il s'appelle Matthew.


	5. Partie 5

Chapitre 6 : Mon étudiant

**Les cons, ça ose tout. C'est même à ça qu'on les reconnaît.-Audiard.**

J'avais espéré que Littleton avait plus ou moins plaisanté, mais le soir même, McGonagall annonça cette fameuse sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Je m'étais aussi informée, il existait bien un Matthew Littleton en Première Année. Manipulandrew vint avec un sourire conquérant me dire quand je devais rejoindre son frère avant d'aller courir les rues. Je hais ce garçon. Et bouda pendant deux semaines, date de la fichue sortie.

L'heure venue, je me retrouvas à faire les cent pas dans le parc intérieur, maugréant des malédictions et des vengeances de toute sorte.

-Lily ?

Une petite voix fluette qui n'avait pas encore mué. Je me retournas et baissa les yeux pour me retrouver devant quelqu'un de très différent de son aîné. Il n'avait encore subi aucune véritable poussée de croissance et paraissait à peine neuf ans, au plus. Ses yeux étaient très bleus comme son frère, mais vraiment, vraiment plus doux et plus clairs. Ses cheveux étaient châtains, comme Préfet Littleton, mais beaucoup plus longs. Il les avait attachés à l'aide d'un catogan, à la manière d'un rebelle, ce qui jurait avec toute son attitude et sa timidité qui transparaissait à travers tous ses gestes.

-C'est toi, Matthew ?

Minuscule hochement de tête, comme s'il venait d'avouer être une réincarnation plus violente de Jack l'éventreur. Je me sentis pleine de pitié pour ce gosse et proposais doucement d'y aller. Nouvel acquiescement.

On se mit tranquillement en marche et il sembla se détendre. Un peu. Au bout de cinq minutes, il osa parler.

-Je ne savais pas que toi et Andrew étiez amis.

Au moins, sur ce point-là, il n'avait pas menti. Le gosse ignorait tout. Mais curieusement, je me sentis mal à l'aise à l'idée d'en faire autant. Ça n'était pas dans mon caractère de camoufler, dissimuler ou travestir la vérité.

-En fait, on ne l'est pas vraiment…

Il tourna la tête et parut interloqué.

-On a fait un pari et… j'ai perdu.

Il hocha la tête ; le pire, c'est qu'il ne semblait pas étonné, comme si ce genre de choses lui arrivait constamment.

-Je suis le gage.

-Oui.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Quand il avait imaginé ça, Andrew avait oublié de prendre en compte les sentiments de son frère et, bizarrement, je m'en sentais responsable. Du pari et du frère.

-Si tu veux, on se sépare et je le dirais pas à Andy.

-C'est bon, j'assume.

Super. Pour la diplomatie, je repasserai.

-Je veux dire… ça me dérange pas.

Nous entrions dans la grand-rue de Pré-Au-Lard. Il y avait beaucoup d'étudiants, la journée était belle et c'était sûrement le dernier week-end où personne ne se faisait de soucis pour les exams. Je vis de loin une bande de Sixième Année et, avec cette sensation sûrement héritée de Papa, je sentis qu'on allait avoir des ennuis. Je ne me trompais pas. Le plus grand apostropha Michael.

-Hey Little Littleton, tu crois pas que tu vises un peu haut pour toi ?

Il me désigna et les autres crétins avec lui ricanèrent. Sans aucun doute, c'était lui le plus méchant et le plus intelligent. Trop occupé à s'en prendre à plus petit que lui, il ne faisait pas attention à moi. Je passai nonchalamment la main dans mon dos.

-Silencio.

Les absurdités prirent fin. Pour éviter que le reste de sa bande n'essaient de s'en prendre à nous, je leur réservai le même sort. J'avais raison en pensant qu'ils étaient trop cons pour réussir à lancer des sorts sans parler. Je leur fis subir quelques maléfices, réservant les plus terrifiants à leur con de chef.

Je sais. Ce n'est pas bien. Et il m'arrive de penser que le Choixpeau s'est trompé en m'envoyant à Gryffondor. J'ai la mentalité d'un serpent. Ça n'est pas ma faute, en Première Année, j'aurais tout donné pour ne pas me démarquer de ma famille. J'ai changé.

-On y va ?

On s'éloigna, les autres cherchant toujours à se défaire de leurs maléfices. J'aurais juré qu'ils s'en étaient déjà pris à lui et ça me mettait dans une rage folle.

-Ça t'arrive souvent ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Assez. Le plus grand, celui qui a parlé, il s'appelle Ralph. C'était un ami d'Andrew. Avant, il était toujours gentil avec moi.

-C'est pas celui à qui il a foutu une retenue pour que les autres arrêtent de lui lécher les bottes ?

-Si.

-Tu devrais lui en parler.

-Je l'ai fait. Mais il doit les prendre en flagrant délit et ils s'arrangent toujours pour venir quand mon frère est pas là. Il peut rien faire.

A ce moment-là, ma décision était prise.

-Il peut rien faire, mais moi, je peux. Viens.

Je nous fis sortir du village.

-Voilà mon plan, Matt. Je peux t'appeler Matt ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je vais tout simplement t'apprendre à te battre.

-Mais je suis qu'en Première Année, eux, ils…

-Je sais. Les chances sont contre toi pour le moment. Mais je suis docteur ès torture. Ecoute.

Je le regardai au fond des yeux. J'avais envie de faire pour ce gosse ce que Rosie avait fait pour moi au début. Dans la mesure, évidemment où on puisse nous comparer. J'avais plus des problèmes d'identité et de solitude que de harcèlement.

-Tu peux pas rester une victime. Je suis sûre que tu ne le veux pas. Tu peux les avoir si tu t'en donnes les moyens. On peut tout faire si on est persuadé qu'on peut y arriver. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

-Je…

-Parfait. Commençons alors.

Au début réticent, il sortit sa baguette et suivit mes indications. Au bout de cinq minutes, il se concentrait vraiment, me posait des questions et était tout à fait motivé. On resta quelques heures, le temps pour moi de me rendre compte de deux choses : il avait un grand potentiel et Ralph et sa bande étaient vraiment cons. Je n'utilise pas ce mot à la légère. Mais revenir et essayer de s'attaquer à nous l'était vraiment. Surtout avec sa bande de bras cassés qui était nettement plus méchante qu'intelligente. Le seul à représenter une véritable menace était Ralph et il était si furieux que la précision de ses sorts en était affaibli. Il se fit humilier pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il s'en alla, fulminant contre Mike, lui promettant une raclée la prochaine fois qu'il le voyait. Et lui de hurler qu'il l'attendait de pied ferme. Je jure que, de toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais été aussi fière de quelqu'un que je l'étais ce jour-ci, de Matthew John Littleton.

On reprit la route du village. Je cherchais des sorts pas trop difficiles et utiles dans une bagarre. J'avais du mal, je n'avais eu aucun problème avec qui que ce soit dans mes premières années, du fait un peu de mon nom, un peu de mon caractère, et beaucoup de mes frères. J'eus soudain une idée.

-T'es doué en Métamorphoses ?

-Ouais.

-Et tu sais faire voler des objets ?

-Bien sûr !

-Reste là.

Nous étions à proximité des Trois Balais. J'y entrai et saluai Rosmerta, la tenancière. Elle m'aimait bien (encore à cause de mes frères). Je m'emparai d'une boîte de cure-dents sur le comptoir, mis à la disposition des clients.

-Je peux ?

-… Oui… ?

Je retrouvai Mike à l'extérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Pose pas de questions. Transforme ça en épingle. Et fais-le voler.

Il s'exécuta, un sourire incrédule aux lèvres.

-C'est tellement vicieux que ça m'étonne que personne n'y ait pensé avant. Chaque fois que tu le pourras, envoie-lui une épingle dans les fesses.

Il bougea sa baguette, de plus en plus vite, suivant l'objet des yeux et me rata de peu. L'interdiction des parents concernant un piercing dans le nez faillit être transgressé, mais pas de mon plein gré.

-Pardon.

Il annula le sort et rangea soigneusement le cure-dents dans la boîte et la boîte dans sa poche…

Après ça, au château, on se quitta assez rapidement. Il rentrait à la tour finir des devoirs et j'avais décidé de passer à la bibliothèque, lui disant que je devais chercher un livre. Ce qui était un mensonge, je comptais trouver son frère et lui parler de Ralph. Je renouvelas mes instructions : s'il avait à nouveau un problème, qu'il vienne me parler, si quelque chose le gênait, qu'il vienne me parler. Il m'affirma trois fois qu'il le ferait, le promit et je le laissai partir.

Commencer par la bibliothèque me paraissait une bonne idée, Littleton Senior était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un intello. Mais jamais j'aurais pensé le trouver ainsi. Je passai un virage lorsque je faillis tomber sur eux. Eux, parce qu' il était en train d'embrasser une fille. Enfin, embrasser était un grand mot. Faire un bisou, plutôt.

-Désolée. J'aurais voulu… Je repasserais.

-Non, c'est bon. Je dois y aller.

Je me retournai et emplie d'une curiosité Potterienne, chercha à me rappeler le nom de la jolie fille à la douce voix. Ah, oui, évidemment. Prudence Smooth. Comment la définir... Disons que son prénom correspondait parfaitement à sa personnalité.

-T'en fais pas, je ne te le piquerais pas., dis-je, dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réaction, voire un rire.

-Je ne m'en fais pas.

Elle avait dit cela paisiblement, elle partit paisiblement et je ne doutai pas que si elle tombait dans les escaliers, ce serait paisiblement. Je la regarda s'éloigner, les yeux écarquillés. Il me fallut bien quinze secondes pour me remettre.

-Je l'aime bien., lâcha t-il, comme pour se défendre.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Je m'en fous. Je venais pour ton frère, tu sais, celui que tu as abandonné pour sortir avec ta copine.

-Je serais allé avec lui si je n'y avais pas vu une formidable opportunité de te gâcher la vie.

-On s'occupera de ça plus tard. C'est à propos de Ralph.

-Il est revenu l'embêter.

-Oui, lui et sa bande de dégénérés. Mais tu n'as plus besoin de trop t'en faire. Si tu t'en faisais.

-Bien sûr que oui. C'est mon frère !

Et pour la première fois, il parut sortir de ses gonds. De lui-même. La seconde d'après, il avait retrouvé son (faux) masque de calme.

-En tous cas, je lui ai appris quelques tours et ça devrait mieux se passer.

-Tu vas en faire un monstre.

-Je vais essayer. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile, j'ai trouvé qu'il était très doué.

-Formidable.

Je m'apprêtas une seconde à lui demander ce qu'il ferait s'il trouvait son frère en situation irrégulière, mais renonçais, préférant ignorer la réponse.

-On règle nos comptes, maintenant ?

-Formidable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Prudence ?

-Rien du tout. Elle est parfaite.

-Mais… ?

Je m'amusai beaucoup et je ne cherchai pas à le dissimuler.

-Toi qui fais semblant de si bien connaître les autres, mon cher Andrew, tu as l'air de te connaître bien peu.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu veux de l'urgence, de la fantaisie, des cris et pas mal de passion.

-Pourquoi penses tu ceci ?

-Parce que je crois que tu as raison et qu'en définitive, on n'est pas si différents, malgré les apparences.

-D'où te vient cette drôle d'idée ?

-Tu l'as dis toi-même quand nous étions au bord du lac. Ce qui va m'arriver t'est déjà arrivé et tu as établi que ce que je voulais était la passion.

-Et tu es d'accord avec ce que je dis ?

-Qui suis-je pour m'y opposer ? A peine le sujet de l'expérience !

-Je serais comme toi ?

-Tu connais cette citation ? C'est d'un écrivain Moldu. « La passion est un ouragan, quelque chose de sublime qui précipite le désastre. C'est une histoire qui se termine toujours mal. »

-Ne m'en veux pas si je préfère être heureux.

-Ça peut finir bien.

-J'ai un doute.

-J'ai un exemple.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu fais quelque chose en juillet ?

On s'occupa des détails et je voulus repartir en direction de la tour.

-Attends.

Je choisis de ne pas prendre la peine de me retourner.

-Merci pour Matthew.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde…

* * *

**La citation est de Tahar Ben Jelloun.**


	6. Partie 6

_Chapitre 7 : My best friend's wedding_

**Cette chose absurde et magnifique, entre haut mal et bien suprême, qu'on nomme si légèrement amour.- Denis de Rougemont.**

La fin de l'année scolaire se déroula plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. C'est fou le temps qu'on perd en révisant et en passant des exams. Comme à leur habitude (je soupçonne la génétique d'y être pour quelque chose), Rose et Hugo furent brillants. James s'en sortit tout aussi honorablement, il avait décidé de commencer des études d'Auror et ses résultats étaient suffisamment bons pour qu'il soit reçu sans le moindre souci. Albus n'avait pas été aussi bon, mais cela comptait peu pour l'année prochaine. Quant à moi, je n'avais pas été trop mauvaise et mes résultats dépassaient mes espérances. J'étais particulièrement fière de mon Optimal en Défense contre les Forces du mal.

Mais en descendant du train à Londres, James, Albus, Rose, Hugo et moi comprîmes vite que les véritables épreuves ne faisaient que commencer. En effet, il allait falloir aider à préparer le mariage de Ted et Victoire et mieux que cela, essayer d'y survivre malgré l'excitation de Fleur et de notre grand-mère Molly. A dire vrai, cette dernière l'était surtout à cause de l'immensité du travail que lui causait le mariage. En réalité, c'était elle qui avait insisté pour s'en occuper. Selon elle, ça devait rester une histoire de famille. Ce qui signifiait que l'ensemble de ses membres étaient recrutés, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

Ainsi, la veille du mariage, tout le monde se retrouva au Terrier, où les noces et le banquet devait avoir lieu, pour dégnommer le jardin et beaucoup d'autres tâches de toute sorte, telles que, préparer le repas et surtout, veiller à ce que le moral reste bon. Merlin merci, Luna était là pour s'occuper de cette dernière chose. Même si ses conseils reflétaient toujours la partie fantasque de sa personnalité, elle était présente pour écouter les problèmes et c'était le plus important.

…Et pendant que nous faisions tout, les futurs mariés se relaxaient. Victoire était partie s'amuser avec sa mère et l'ensemble de ses tantes, Luna exceptée. Rose et moi fûmes conviés à nous joindre à elles, mais nous préférâmes jouer la carte « gentilles filles » et dîmes qu'il fallait rester pour aider Mamie. A l'air qu'elles firent, je suis persuadée que nos mères ne furent pas dupes. Quant à Teddy, un de ses amis né Moldu lui avait préparé un enterrement de vie de garçon _du tonnerre_, selon lui. James et Albus demandèrent la permission d'aller avec eux, mais Papa échangea un regard avec Ron, qui détourna le sien en cachant un sourire, et il refusa aussi sec.

Hugo, Rose, James, Albus et moi nous occupâmes du jardin qui ne semblait pas avoir été dégnommé depuis le dernier mariage qui y avait eu lieu. A savoir que c'était celui de George et Luna et qu'il remonte bien à six ans. Mais ce qui rendait la tâche encore plus difficile, voire impossible, ce fut notre manque de précision due à tous les fous rires que nous provoqua Al et son humour génial. Il créait une blague à partir de rien. Cela nous prit presque toute la journée pour rendre le jardin vivable. Il faut bien dire que le cœur n'y était pas, nous savions très bien qu'il nous resterait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Dès que Rose essayait de se faire la voix de la raison et nous exhortait à nous dépêcher, Albus commençait à l'imiter et c'était parti pour un autre fou rire, auquel elle aussi participait. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où j'ai autant ri.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, aucun de nous ne dut veiller toute la nuit pour que l'ensemble de ce que nous devions faire soit fait. Grand-mère nous envoya nous coucher modérément tôt. Lorsque, partageant une chambre avec Rose, je lui en fis la remarque, elle sourit et fit mine de se demander à voix haute si ce n'était tout simplement pas pour que des mines froissés viennent gâcher la cérémonie et les photos. Ce qui, entre nous, était parfaitement possible. Molly avait toujours beaucoup aimé les mariages et tout le tralala. Mais, l'organisation était plus importante que des visages fatigués et on nous tira du lit tôt. Très tôt. Si encore, on avait eu droit à un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom pour nous réveiller. Mais non. La cuisine était encombrée par des plats, des bols, des coupes, ce qui rendait presque impossible son accès et encore plus ne serait-ce que d'envisager de grignoter quelque chose. Grand-mère était déjà au travail, ce qui nous procura un profond sentiment de gêne et de honte que nous nous sentîmes obligés d'expier en travaillant dix, vingt fois plus vite que la veille. L'autel fut monté, le chapiteau dressé, les chaises mises en place, les couronnes de fleurs installées.

Les mariés arrivèrent (on veilla à ce qu'ils ne se voient pas) ; Ted, simplement accompagné d'Andy, sa grand-mère ; et Victoire, beaucoup moins simplement, avec ses tantes et cinq de ses plus proches amies. On aurait dit une reine et sa cour. En les voyant arriver, Rose partit se cacher et je la suivis de près. Hermione et Maman s'arrêtèrent finalement dans l'entrée, s'appuyant l'une sur l'autre tellement elles riaient. Rose voulut savoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

-T'es trop jeune pour savoir., décréta sa mère.

Ron s'approcha et embrassa sa femme sur la joue.

-Et moi, je suis trop marié pour vouloir savoir.

-Où est ton père ?, me demanda t-on.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, avec George, en train de faire je ne sais quoi.

-Je vais aller voir.

Oncle Ron s'éclipsa rapidement. Nos mères virent mon jean troué et la jupe pleine de taches de Rose.

-Vous n'êtes pas encore habillée ?

-La cérémonie commence dans deux heures !

-Mais les invités arrivent dans quinze minutes.

-Et c'est vous qui les accueillez., rajouta Maman.

-Nous !, m'insurgeais-je, Pourquoi nous ?

-C'est ça ou vous occupez de Victoire et de toutes ces jeunes dindes.

-Tu as trouvé aussi ?, demanda Tante Hermione, un air soulagé sur le visage. Je croyais que j'étais la seule.

-Non, fit Maman en secouant la tête. Absolument pas.

Je regardas Rose et elle fit preuve d'un de ses talents étranges qu'elle avait en lisant dans mes pensées.

-Ok. On va s'occuper des invités.

N'être pas tant proche que ça de Victoire m'avait permis d'éviter le _privilège_ d'être demoiselle d'honneur (qui, de ce fait avait été échu à une cousine de Victoire du côté de Fleur) et ainsi, hormis le plaisir que j'éprouvais à être le témoin de Teddy, j'avais pu (dans les limites du raisonnable) choisir une petite robe bleue claire. Que je trouvais infiniment mieux que la jaune pâle de Rose, dénichée par Fleur ou sa fille pour les robes de demoiselles d'honneur. Mais bref…

On avait aménagé une petite aire de transplanage derrière la maison. Une fois prête, Rose s'y rendit. Je restai à l'intérieur pour accueillir les invités qui arrivaient par la cheminée. Beaucoup avaient décidé de ce moyen de transport pour éviter de se désartibuler ou parce qu'ils étaient trop jeunes. Moi, je trouvais ça beaucoup plus amusant, en tous cas, que le transplanage d'escorte. C'est sûr, les vêtements en prenaient un coup ; mais un petit coup de baguette et il n'y paraissait plus. Je dus subir un nombre incalculable de « Oh, comme tu as grandie ! » de tantes, cousins, oncles dont je ne me rappelais même pas. Par chance, il y avait quelques personnes que j'étais contente de voir. Comme Hagrid, qui avait fait une arrivée remarquée au volant de la moto de Sirius ; ou Neville, que j'aimais beaucoup, ce qui ne m'empêcherait pas l'année suivante de le tyranniser de mon mieux ; il y eut aussi les cavalières de James et Hugo, un copain d'Albus qui s'était fait inviter pour profiter du buffet et Cassiopée, la meilleure amie de Rose. Et bien sûr Andrew. Il arriva aussi par la cheminée et s'en extirpa en toussotant. Je l'aidas à se rendre plus présentable avec le sort qui ressemblait à un nettoyage à sec en plus efficace et il resserra le nœud de sa cravate.

-Merci.

-Il y a une tache que j'arrive pas à enlever., fis-je, ma baguette à la main. Ho non, c'est ta tête.

-Très amusant. Moi qui venais avec un drapeau blanc…

-Un drapeau blanc ?

-Je voulais proposer une trêve. Juste pour la journée. C'est quand même le mariage de ta cousine.

-… D'accord. Juste pour la journée. Viens, je vais te présenter ma famille.

On réussit à grand-peine à sortir de la maison au prix d'une petite bousculade. J'accueillis le soleil comme un prisonnier qui en aurait été privé depuis des années

-J'en connais déjà une partie.

Je me collas au mur pour éviter des gosses qui couraient et lui lâchai le bras que j'avais pris pour le guider.

-Un dixième, au maximum. Je vis avec et j'en ai pas encore fait le tour.

-C'est toi, Lily ?

Un grand garçon d'environ mon âge avec des cheveux blonds coupés courts m'abordait.

-Oui… On se connaît ?

-Je crois pas, non. Je m'appelle Brian. Tu connais Molly Weasley ?

-Oui, c'est ma grand-mère.

-Elle te cherche.

Je fis un pas vers le Terrier.

-Tu crois qu'on a un lien de parenté ?

Je fis un signe d'ignorance, mais vu la couleur de ses cheveux, ça m'étonnerait. Quiconque a un lien du sang avec les Weasley a les cheveux roux. La seule exception que je connaissais était évidemment Albus, qui avait hérité de tous les gênes de Papa (il fallait bien que ça tombe sur quelqu'un).

-Je te tiendrais au courant., lança t-il.

Je souris à Brian et arrêtai immédiatement. Je n'aimai pas du tout la façon dont il me regardait. Je jeta un coup d'œil vers Littleton qui était resté à quelques pas de là. Il sourit et ce fut lui, cette fois, qui m'entraîna vers la maison.

-Je meurs d'envie de connaître ta grand-mère.

Heureusement, presque tout le monde avait déserté la maison au profit du jardin et elle était presque méconnaissable sans tous les invités. J'imaginai beaucoup plus facilement l'enfance de ma mère. Nous trouvâmes Grand-mère dans la cuisine, toujours en train de s'activer.

-Je croyais qu'on avait fini de tout préparer., m'étonnais-je.

-Non., répliqua t-elle, sur les nerfs.

-Tu voulais me voir ?

-Non, c'est Andy qui te cherche.

Je soupirai.

-Je peux vous aider, Mrs Weasley ?

Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence.

-Qui êtes-vous, vous ?

-Andrew Littleton, madame. Lily m'a invité. Je peux vous être utile, je travaille chez un traiteur, l'été, pour me faire de l'argent de poche.

-Ha… Alors, vous êtes le bienvenu, jeune homme.

Je le regardai s'emparer d'un tablier et le mettre d'un air stupéfait.

-Je vais voir Andy.

Heureusement, ce fut elle qui me trouva. J'aurais eu du mal à voir ce petit bout de femme dans les cent cinquante, deux cents invités.

-Tu me cherchais ?

-Non, c'est Teddy qui voulait te parler, ma chérie.

Je fis mine d'éclater en sanglots sur son épaule.

-J'espère qu'après ça, c'est terminé !

-Ho non ! Après, il y aura tes frères, tes cousins et toi, évidemment.

-Tuez-moi tout de suite. Il est toujours en haut ?

-Oui, il a presque fini de se préparer.

Avant de monter, je jetai un coup d'œil dans la cuisine. Andrew et Grand-mère y discutait comme de vieux amis et elle avait l'air beaucoup plus détendu. Je grimpai l'escalier en secouant la tête devant l'irréalité de la situation. Je m'arrêtai devant l'ancienne chambre d'Oncle Ron et frappai.

-Entrez.

Je poussai la porte, Patrick, un des plus proches amis de Ted, sortit. C'est un truc que je lui envie vraiment, à mon parrain. Tous ses amis sont pleins de tact.

-Un type qui s'appelle Brian, m'a dit que Molly me cherchait, qui m'a dit que c'était Andy, qui m'a dit que c'était toi qui voulait me parler.

Il me sourit. Sa robe de sorcier lui allait à merveille.

-Eh bien, vu que tu es mon témoin, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être bien si on échangeait quelques mots avant la cérémonie.

-Je suis flattée que tu ais choisi de passer avec moi ta dernière demie-heure de liberté.

Il me jeta un regard faussement méchant en continuant de me sourire et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Je m'assis sur un divan et l'observai.

-Ils sont très fiers de toi.

Il se mit dos à la fenêtre et fit mine de demander, étonné.

-Quoi ?

Je penchai la tête.

-Pas à moi, je te connais trop. En plus, c'est impossible de mentir, avec tes cheveux.

En effet, à chaque fois qu'il était soucieux ou qu'il ressentait une quelconque émotion, ses cheveux changeaient de couleur. Il loucha pour essayer de les apercevoir et je souris devant sa mimique.

-Ça devrait être une grande loi de l'univers. Les parents sont toujours fiers de leurs enfants, quoi qu'ils fassent. Et toi, y a des raisons. Tu te rends compte que tu vas accomplir ce qui devait probablement être un vieux rêve des Maraudeurs ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Ton père en était un, ta mère était la cousine d'un autre et tu vas entrer dans le famille du fils du troisième. Pas de doute : où qu'il soit, il est super fier de toi. Et ta mère… Enfin, Teddy, regarde tes cheveux !

Il s'était installé à côté de moi.

-J'aurais adoré les connaître.

Je posai la tête sur son épaule.

-Moi aussi. J'aurai pu leur dire à quel point je trouvai leur fils formidable.

Il déplia son bras et me serra quelques secondes, puis il se releva.

-Elle est pas un peu trop décolletée, cette robe ?

-Papa a dit la même chose.

-Il a raison.

Ce fut mon tour de lui lancer un faux regard méchant.

-Tu te donnes des airs, mais t'es une gentille fille.

-Ne le dis pas, ça ruinerait ma réputation.

-Je vais bientôt descendre.

-Ok. Bonne chance.

Je me dirigea en direction de la porte.

-T'as prévu un discours ?

-Oui, t'en fais pas.

-Pour savoir à quoi m'attendre, de quel genre ?

-Du genre à ruiner ma réputation.

Je redescendis dans la cuisine. Andrew y était toujours, disposant du saumon sur des toasts.

-Ha, ma chérie ! Je vais faire un tour dehors. Tu veux bien t'occuper de la salade de fruits ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle sortit à la vitesse d'un éclair et j'enfilai un tablier. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Oncle Ron débarquait dans la cuisine, suivie de Tante Hermione, qui tentait visiblement de se justifier.

-Je ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute, Ron.

Il se tourna vers elle, pointant son index.

-Il y a intérêt, c'est toi qui devais y penser !

-Quoi ? Je te l'ai dit ! Reste là, tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça !

Ils sortirent, continuant de se disputer, les éclats de leurs voix, résonnant bien après qu'ils soient partis. Je relevas la tête vers Littleton.

-C'est ce que tu voulais me montrer, je suppose ?

-Exactement.

-Et c'est toujours comme ça ?

-Mon père dit qu'il ne les a jamais vu autrement.

-D'accord.

Puis, il murmura :

-Un pari. Je parie que tu n'aimeras jamais tendrement.

-Je parie que tu n'aimeras jamais passionnément.

Ses doigts poisseux serrèrent ma main collante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grand-mère revint et déclara que ce que nous avions préparé devrait suffire. Nous fîmes un brin de toilette et rejoignîmes nos places en vitesse, la cérémonie commençait.

Elle fut parfaite. Ted était très classe, la mariée magnifique, les fleurs superbes, le soleil radieux. Tout était exactement à sa place et excepté le bonheur que James, Albus, Rose, Hugo et moi éprouvions pour les mariés, je suis sûre que nous ressentîmes tous un sentiment légitime de fierté. C'était quand même en partie grâce à nous.

Puis, à la fin de la cérémonie, lorsque que l'on fit apparaître les tables, les chaises et surtout le fabuleux buffet, je fis mon discours de témoin. Papa m'avait autorisé à un verre de champagne (il avait convenu que c'était mieux que de trinquer à l'eau), mais un seul. Je crois qu'il craignait plus d'éventuels débordements de ma part qu'un quelconque mal de tête le lendemain. Je versa un peu dans le sentimentalisme, mis une pointe d'humour et souhaita aux jeunes mariés une longue et heureuse vie. Oui, je ruinai totalement ma réputation. Désormais, aux yeux de tous les invités, je serai la demoiselle bougon qui cache derrière une immense sensibilité. Tout le monde commença à danser et je choisis une table à l'écart.

Andrew, que j'avais perdu de vue depuis un certain temps, s'installa à côté de moi et me tendit un gobelet.

-Du jus de fruits ? J'aurais préféré de la Bieraubeurre.

-Ton père était juste à côté. Je préfère qu'il ne pense pas que j'essaie de te soûler.

-Avec de la Bieraubeurre, faut déjà y aller.

J'observai les danseurs. Victoire rayonnait dans les bras de Ted, sublime, comme à son habitude ; pas loin, Ron et Hermione dansaient, réconciliés pour quelques minutes. Je les désigna à Littleton.

-J'admets.

Bonne joueuse cette fois-ci, je n'en demanda pas plus.

-Comment va Matthew ?

-Bien, il m'a dit de te saluer. Par contre, il est bizarre ces temps-ci, il s'amuse à transformer des cure-dents en épingles et à les faire voler dans toute la maison. Ça rend un peu nerveux mes parents. Il dit que ce sont des devoirs demandés par les professeurs, mais ce qui est curieux, c'est qu'à son âge, je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait ça.

-Les programmes changent., dis-je, cachant un sourire. Tes parents sont Moldus ?

-Oui. Je sais, c'est étrange, deux enfants sorciers dans une famille Moldu.

-T'as d'autres frères et sœurs ?

-Juste Matthew.

-Comment tes parents l'ont pris quand tu as reçu ta lettre de Poudlard ?

Il me regarda, étonné.

-Ça m'intéresse vraiment. Je vis dans une famille où la magie est quelque chose de très habituel, presque banal, alors…

-Vraiment bien. Ils se doutaient déjà qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre en moi. A cause de l'incident.

-Quel incident ?

-A six ans, je m'amusai sur une balançoire et lorsque j'étais au point… culminant, on va dire, j'ai glissé. Et au lieu de tomber, j'ai littéralement volé dans les airs pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin sans une égratignure. En fait, ils ont été soulagé de savoir qu'il y avait une école pour les gens comme moi et surtout que je n'étais pas le seul. Alors, quand Matt a reçu sa lettre, ils étaient plutôt contents, à l'idée que je puisse veiller sur lui.

-Je vois… Et comment va Prudence ?

-On a rompu.

-Sans bruits, sans cris et sans disputes ?

Il détourna la tête.

-L'habitude. Désolée.

Il hocha les épaules.

-Ne le sois pas. Ce qui m'agace le plus, c'est que tu avais raison.

Il s'apprêtait à approfondir le sujet quand Albus et Rose débarquèrent.

-Salut.

Cette dernière s'installa sur une chaise à côté de moi.

-Où sont vos _cavaliers _?, demandais-je, insistant sur le dernier mot.

-Venant d'une fille qui a invité un gars avec qui on ne l'a vu discuter que deux fois, je trouve ça léger, comme question., remarqua mon frère.

-Mes excuses. Ton ami Neil trouve le buffet à son goût ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a pas que le buffet qu'il trouve à son goût.

Al nous désignai son invité et l'amie de Rose, Cassiopée, dans une discussion animée. Ils avaient tous les deux un grand sourire aux lèvres et elle avait les joues rouges.

-C'est l'Effet Mariage. Il y a pas plus dévastateur. Tout le monde se met à voir des cœurs partout, encore pire qu'à la Saint Valentin., diagnostiquais-je.

La chaleur se faisait étouffante. Je remontai le bas de ma robe jusqu'à mes genoux et croisai les jambes. Albus vit mon geste.

-Elle est pas un peu trop courte ?

-Trop courte, trop décolletée… Si je vous écoutais, je porterais une robe de bure !

-Lily, je dis juste que tu pourrais…

-Tu veux que je l'enlève, peut-être ?, fis-je, en haussant la voix.

-On parie ?, murmura Littleton derrière son gobelet.

Je me tournas vers lui pour dire je ne sais quoi, mais l'étonnement me prit avant d'avoir pu prononcer un mot. Albus prit ma stupéfaction pour de la réflexion.

-Je t'interdis de faire ce pari !

-Oh, non, Al…, soupira Rose.

Il se tourna vers elle.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne la connais pas encore assez ? Dis-lui de ne pas faire quelque chose et c'est sûr qu'elle le fera. Elle a l'esprit de contradiction. Elle _est_ l'esprit de contradiction.

Je leur fis un grand sourire et Al demanda d'une petite voix.

-Tu ne vas quant même pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Je regardas Littleton, toujours planqué derrière son verre.

-Non… (J'entendis le soupir de soulagement de mon aîné.) On se connaît pas encore assez bien.

Andrew cacha habilement un rire derrière son gobelet et une toux, Rose s'était pincé les lèvres et fermait les yeux et Al s'était craché toute sa Bieraubeurre dessus. Il me regardait, éberlué et bégaya :

-T… Tu… Tu plaisantes ?

-A ton avis ?

-Très drôle. Très amusant, vraiment.

Il partit en bougonnant, sa bouteille vide à la main et Rosie éclata de rire. Elle se leva.

-Faut que j'aille raconter ça à Cassiopée !

Elle tourna la tête et aperçut son amie, étroitement enlacée par Neil qu'elle embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle me regarda.

-Je crois que je vais plutôt aller voir Albus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Andrew se levait à son tour et tendit les mains vers moi.

-Tu danses ?

Légèrement prise au dépourvu, je me raclai la gorge.

-Euh, merci, mais non.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu veux la version officielle ou l'officieuse ?

Il croisa les bras sans se départir de son sourire. Je crois que, depuis qu'il était arrivé, il n'avait pas cessé de sourire.

-Je serais curieux de connaître les deux.

-L'officielle, c'est que je n'aime pas danser.

-Et l'officieuse ?

-Je sais de source sûre qu'une fontaine de chocolats va apparaître d'ici peu sur cette table. Je compte la subtiliser avant que quiconque ait pu mettre la main dessus.

Il retendit les mains.

-Allez, viens. Je promets de ne pas te boucher la vue de ta précieuse table.

Je finis par accepter et me levai. On se dirigea vers la piste et on commença à danser. Heureusement, ce n'était pas un slow ; Rosie me regardait suffisamment avec l'air goguenard sans ça.

-Part à deux si je t'aide à piquer la fontaine ? Cinquante-cinquante ?

-Soixante-dix – trente !

-Soixante-quarante ?

-Ça marche.

-Tu as un plan ?

-Tu détournes leur attention et moi, je fais voler la fontaine jusqu'à cette fenêtre là-haut. Je monte et quelques minutes après, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, tu rappliques. C'est la porte tout au fond à gauche.

Il hocha la tête et nous fit tournoyer élégamment.

-T'es un bon danseur !

-Epouvantable !, rit-il. Regarde !

Il me fit tourner de plus en plus vite.

-Arrête, j'ai le tournis ! Arrête !

J'hoquetais de rire. J'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau une gamine et de tournoyer sur moi-même, les yeux clos. Je me retenais à lui comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. Enfin, il s'arrêta et m'aida à m'asseoir, n'étant pas en état d'y arriver toute seule. Il s'installa à coté et j'attendis que le monde arrêta de bouger autour de moi. Je le regardas. Il fixait la fameuse table. Ce devait être un mélange combiné de l'Effet Mariage et de toutes mes cellules grises qui devaient être aller vomir dans un coin, mais je le trouvais craquant. Et cet état de choses ne me choquait même pas.

-Viens danser.

Teddy me souriait.

-Oh, je…

-On ne refuse pas une danse au marié.

Il m'entraîna et je prias intérieurement pour qu'il ne me refasse pas le même coup qu'Andrew. Mais il se contenta de danser.

-Ça va ?

-C'est pas moi qui vient de me marier.

Oui, j'allais beaucoup mieux, la preuve en était de ma dernière remarque.

-C'était quoi, ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Toi et ton ami.

-C'est pas mon ami.

Je fronça les sourcils.

-C'est Papa qui t'a demandé de m'interroger ?

-Non.

Il s'agita, mal à l'aise.

-Bon, peut-être un peu.

-Je vais aller lui parler.

-Non, Lily, s'il te plaît., fit-il en me retenant. C'est mon mariage.

Je renonça en soupirant.

-Tu sais que cette carte ne marchera qu'aujourd'hui ?

-C'est pour ça que j'en use et j'en abuse !

-Quel était le but ? Me faire parler ou simplement m'éloigner ?

-Un peu des deux.

-Tu devras te contenter de l'éloignement. De toute manière, il n'y a rien à dire.

-Rien ?

-Voyons, Teddy, tu es mon meilleur ami, tu sais bien que je ne fais jamais rien sans te consulter auparavant.

-Ça marche avec les autres, ce genre de conneries ?

-C'est ce que tu pourrais dire à Papa.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce que tu es mon parrain.

-Ton père est mon parrain.

-Parce que tu es mon ami.

-Ton père est mon ami.

-Parce que tu m'as fait sauter sur tes genoux quand j'étais petite !

Il soupira.

-Très bien. Mais promets moi que s'il se passe quelque chose… d'inhabituel dans ta vie, tu m'en parleras.

-Je promets.

Une dizaine de secondes s'écoula.

-Tu as pensé à croiser les doigts ?

A la fin de la danse, je rejoignis Andrew.

-Tu es sûr que tes informations sont fiables ?

-Plutôt oui. C'est juste…

-Salut.

Brian. Pas exactement la dernière personne au monde que je voulais voir, mais sûrement pas loin. J'avais découvert ce qui me déplaisait chez lui. C'était exactement le genre de types que si Papa me voyait avec, il tuerait probablement. Certains pourraient penser que c'était justement mon genre d'homme, mais il s'avérait que Papa avait parfois du goût pour ce genre de choses. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore essayé d'écarteler Littleton montrait à quel point ce dernier était bien élevé. Je devais bien le reconnaître, même si je le haïssais cordialement.

-Salut.

-J'ai découvert qu'on avait pas de lien de parenté, finalement.

-Ha…

-Est-ce que tu veux danser ?

-C'est gentil, non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne danse qu'avec des gens de ma famille.

-Parce que lui, il est de ta famille ?

Il désignait Andrew. Ce dernier fixait toujours la table, mais je savais qu'il ne perdait rien de la discussion.

-C'est un cousin éloigné.

Le mensonge était si gros, même pour Brian qu'il n'insista pas et ficha le camp sans demander son reste.

-Pas de commentaires., grommelais-je.

-On a fait une trêve et…

Il s'interrompit : la fontaine de chocolats et quelques autres plats venaient d'apparaître.

-Vite !

On sortit nos baguettes pratiquement en même temps. Il attira l'attention générale en créant un faux arc-en-ciel. Pendant que les gens l'admiraient, je me concentrai sur la fontaine et la fis décoller. Elle vola droit vers la fenêtre de l'ancienne chambre de Maman, rentra à l'intérieur où je m'efforçais (à l'aveuglette) de la poser délicatement. Je cachas ma baguette, vérifias que personne ne m'avait vu et me dirigeai d'un faux pas nonchalant vers la maison. Elle était vide, je montas les marches quatre à quatre, entras dans la chambre. Je repris ma baguette et installas la fontaine à même le sol. Puis, je m'assis et attendis.

Il entra quelques minutes plus tard et ferma doucement la porte.

-Quelqu'un t'a vu ?

-Non. Et j'ai amené ceci, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être pratique.

Il avait apporté un paquet de pain et deux cuillères. Je m'en emparai d'une et la plongeai dans le chocolat.

-J'avais jamais vu une fontaine comme celle-ci., s'étonna t-il, en s'installant en tailleur en face de moi.

-Tu dois être habitué au modèle Moldu. C'est le modèle sorcier.

Personne ne pouvait l'ignorer ! Deux jets de chocolats s'élançaient vers le ciel, formaient un cœur et retombaient dans une large bassine. Je sortis la cuillère et interrogeait Andrew du regard.

-A toi l'honneur.

Je léchas consciencieusement la cuillère.

-C'est le meilleur truc que j'ai jamais goûté.

Il avait sorti une tranche de pain et étalait une jolie portion de chocolat dessus.

-Effectivement, c'est exceptionnel. Ça m'étonne de dire ça, mais c'est une excellente idée que tu as eu.

-Vraiment extra.

On se goinfra quelques minutes en silence. Son sort d'arc-en-ciel m'avait fasciné, le peu que j'avais vu, du moins.

-Dis, comment tu…

Je m'interrompis. La porte venait de s'ouvrir à la volée.

-Papa !

Je fus aux premières loges pour assister à tout le panel d'émotions qu'il éprouva. La rage, la stupéfaction et le soulagement. Oncle Ron passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement et dit avec son à-propos qui m'avait toujours amusé.

-Oh ! C'est là qu'était passé la fontaine !

Papa eut réellement du mal à feindre la colère. Il était tellement soulagé que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi il avait pensé (enfin, je supposais) que le savon qu'il me passa ne fut pas du tout crédible. Une fois la fontaine remise en place, il continua à jouer son rôle jusqu'à ce que mes oncles se rangent de mon côté. Neville et Hagrid vinrent eux aussi à mon secours et je les raya intérieurement de ma liste de potentiels futurs victimes de mes mauvais tours. Maman parla à Andrew et lui dit qu'elle attendait mieux de la part d'un préfet et sûrement d'un préfet en chef. A la fois blâmé et loué, il ne sut que dire ; mais de toute manière, elle se fichait bien de la fontaine. Elle se fichait bien de toute cette histoire et traîna Papa sur la piste de danse. Littleton et moi passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter tranquillement. Juste avant de prendre de la poudre de Cheminette et de disparaître, il se pencha vers moi et murmura :

-J'ai hâte de te connaître mieux.

Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard, à la fin de cette journée étrange, en me débarrassant de ma robe trop courte et trop décolletée que je fis le lien entre cette dernière phrase avec ma petite dispute avec Albus. A moitié choquée et amusée, je m'endormis sur cette dernière émotion.


	7. Partie 7

_Chapitre 8 : Mon numéro d'équilibriste_

**Le seul moyen de se libérer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder.- Oscar Wilde.**

La rentrée vint très vite et s'annonça comme toutes les autres, James en moins. Il avait commencé à travailler au Ministère et d'après le peu qu'on avait pu apprendre, il en était très satisfait. Je mentirais en disant que la rentrée me permit de revoir les personnes que j'aimais. Meredith ne me parlait plus depuis des mois et j'évitais soigneusement Scorpius. Je fus tout de même contente de parler à Matt Littleton. Il semblait avoir le moral, c'était certainement dû au fait que c'était la dernière année de Ralph, celui qui l'agressait continuellement. Ou alors les sorts que et maléfices que je lui avais appris pour se défendre dudit Ralph lui avait donné l'impression d'être invincible. Son frère étant évidemment devenu Préfet-en-chef, je craignais que cela n'ait d'incidence sur lui, mais il paraissait confiant. Les amours d'Hugo étaient au beau fixe, ceux de Rose inexistants ; tout était comme d'habitude.

En réalité, cette affaire avait l'air de se terminer ainsi, mais brusquement, aux environs du vingt septembre, un événement imprévu relança toute l'histoire…

J'étais à la bibliothèque et je rentrais à la tour. Il était tard. Depuis que, disons cela comme ça, j'étais devenu moi, je m'accordais beaucoup (trop) d'importance et j'avais décidé que Lily Potter à la bibliothèque, ce devait rester un mythe, comme l'Atlantide ou le monstre du Loch Ness. La Cape d'invisibilité familiale m'avait aidé à passer inaperçu ; même si je ne l'utilisais pas souvent. L'essentiel, c'était qu'on me voit. Je ne craignais pas les retenues, je ne craignais rien, je me sentais toute puissante. Je m'apprêtais à tourner le coin qui menait à la tour lorsque je sentis la présence de quelqu'un. Je m'enveloppais rapidement de la cape et m'approchai à pas de loups. Je m'en débarrassai lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'un étudiant. Il devait avoir oublié le mot de passe, car il restait devant la Grosse Dame, les bras ballants. A n'en pas douter, un Première Année.

-Hey.

Il sursauta et se retourna.

-Ça va ?

-J'ai oublié le mot de passe.

Une voix larmoyante, petite, à vous tuer de honte sur place d'avoir ne serait-ce que penser à lui faire du mal.

-C'est tout ?

Ça me paraissait excessif, même pour un hypersensible.

-J'ai eu une retenue, comme j'étais en retard. Mais je me suis perdu, j'ai pas traîné.

J'échangeas un regard avec le portrait.

-Et vous le laissez dehors alors qu'il vient déjà de se prendre une retenue ?

La Grosse Dame soupira.

-Ce sont les règles. Et vous devriez commencer à les respecter, faire comme tout le monde.

Je souris.

-J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser ! (Je m'adressas à l'enfant.) Qui t'as collé cette retenue ?

-Le préfet en chef.

-Evidemment. _Fortis et Fidel._ (La Grosse Dame nous ouvrit.) Vas-y, je vais aller lui parler et m'arranger avec lui.

-C'est vrai ?

-Je le connais un peu, je vais lui expliquer la situation.

-Merci !

Il disparut dans le trou du portrait et je m'éloignai.

-Miss Potter !

Je me retournai et fit un éblouissant sourire à la Grosse Dame.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, chère amie, je reviens bientôt.

J'étais presque sûre que Littleton faisait encore sa ronde, je cachas ma cape derrière une statue et me lança à sa recherche. J'adore l'atmosphère qui se dégage du château la nuit, j'ai toujours aimé me promener dans l'obscurité, on y découvre de nouvelles couleurs. En l'occurrence, je ne pensais pas trop à m'amuser. Ça faisait longtemps que, disons… eh bien, j'avais envie de rentrer dans le lard de quelqu'un et, avec Littleton, c'était plus intéressant. Je mourrais d'envie de lui ôter son sale sourire sûr de lui de son visage. Mauvaise, moi ? Sûrement, oui. J'ai des tendances Serpentard, mais ça, je l'ai déjà dit. Je le croisa aux environs de la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

-Littleton !

Il se retourna et avança vers moi. Le couloir était faiblement éclairé, il bordait un côté du parc. La pleine lune semblait tout illuminer comme en plein jour. C'était une de ces nuits où je n'aurais pas été particulièrement étonnée de croiser un des congénères du père de Ted.

-Potter. Quel excuse vas-tu me fournir pour éviter une retenue ?

-C'est drôle, justement je venais te parler de ça. Tu sais qu'il est parfaitement possible de se perdre dans ce château ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Ho ! Je suppose que tu parles de David McKay ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour ne rien dire. _Je ne connaissais pas son nom._ Il sourit, avec les lèvres uniquement.

-Faisons un pari. Si tu le gagnes, plus de retenue, ni pour lui ni pour toi.

J'avais un faible pour les défis. Je croisas les bras et relevai la tête.

-J'accepte.

-Tu n'attends pas de savoir ?

-Je le gagnerais, quoi que ce soit.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Je parie qu'avant une semaine, tu n'oseras pas m'embrasser.

Je vis ses iris noirs fixer mes lèvres et compris qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que je vis qu'il était tout proche de moi. Je le contournas et souris.

-C'est ça. Compte-là dessus. Laisse tomber, que le petit McKay se débrouille avec sa retenue. Et colle m'en une aussi, si ça t'amuse.

Je m'éloignais déjà. Je m'en tirais pas trop mal, estimais-je. Plutôt bien, même.

-Et je rajoute mon insigne.

Je m'arrêtas. Si j'avais été intelligente, je serais partie. Le problème, c'est que je ne l'étais pas. Son insigne, c'était sa fonction. Sa fonction, c'était la seule chose à laquelle il tenait. Et, comme je l'avais dit, je prenais un malin plaisir à lui bousiller la vie.

-D'accord.

Je montas l'escalier avec le sentiment d'avoir fait une connerie. Parce qu'une seconde, une toute petite seconde, si infime qu'il est presque inutile d'en parler, l'idée de l'embrasser ne parut pas aussi repoussante que ça.

Le lendemain, je me sentais pas spécialement bien. J'avais mal à la tête et j'avais mal dormi. Autant dire que je n'étais pas de bonne humeur. Dans la Grande Salle, je m'installas à côté de Rosie, qui me gardait continuellement une place près d'elle. Elle était vraiment ma cousine préférée. Il faut dire que la conversation avec Thalie était plutôt limitée.

-Euh… Lily ?

C'était le jeune David.

-Oui ?

-Le… Le préfet en chef m'a dit que c'était à toi que je devais m'adresser pour savoir pour ma retenue.

Heureusement que celui-ci n'était pas là parce que ça aurait probablement mal tourné. Je pris le bras de McKay.

-Tu vas aller lui dire que tu sais parfaitement que tu ne feras pas cette retenue et tu lui diras avec cette grimace.

Je fronça les sourcils et retroussa les lèvres en une mimique.

-Euh…

Il partit à pas lents. Rose souriait, comme à son habitude. De toute ma vie, je suis sûre que je n'ais jamais croisé quelqu'un d'aussi heureux qu'elle.

-Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

-Rien du tout.

-Menteuse.

Je souris à mon tour.

* * *

J'hésitas longuement. Devais-je abandonner le petit David, et pire encore mon ego et mon orgueil ? Ou devais-je accepter ce pari et baiser affreux et triompher ? Une nouvelle fois, ce fut ma chère cousine qui m'apporta la réponse. Quatre jours après, je n'avais pris aucune décision. Hugo et moi travaillions sur un devoir de potion et, puisque même lui avait du mal, je dois avouer que j'étais larguée depuis un certain temps. Hugo appela sa sœur pour nous aider. Elle nous fournit la solution du problème en ajoutant :

-Le tout, c'est d'aller au plus simple. Si c'est trop compliqué, tu vires les fioritures…

Je me leva, enjambas un divan (où se trouvait d'ailleurs Albus), glissas et réussis, je ne sus comment, à garder l'équilibre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, me demanda t-on.

-Je reviens!


	8. Partie 8

_Chapitre 9 : Mon point de non-retour_

**Un baiser légal ne vaut jamais un baiser volé.- Guy de Maupassant**

Il était, comme je m'y attendais (il est très prévisible, ce type !) en train de faire sa ronde, aux environs des salles de classe de DCFM, tout près du parc.

-Lily…

Il lâcha sa saleté de carnet et son crayon sous l'étonnement. Déterminée comme seul peut l'être un Gryffondor doublé d'un caractère Weasley-Potter, j'avais avancé droit sur lui et posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. A moins qu'il n'avait laissé échapper ses trucs pour m'embrasser et m'enlacer plus confortablement, ce qui, après tout, était fort probable. Mais franchement, les bras autour de son cou, je ne pensais pas du tout à ça… Le plus déstabilisant, c'est que quand je me rendis compte de ce que je faisais (embrasser un garçon que je connaissais à peine à cause d'un pari), je ne le repoussas pas et envoyas ma conscience ou ma morale au diable.

Lorsqu'on se sépara, j'eus tout le mal du monde à adopter un air neutre et je crois très sincèrement que lui aussi. Je me retournas, espérant effectuer une sortie digne ou du moins, une sortie. Je fis quelques pas.

-Hey.

En un bond, il me rattrapa. On s'embrassa encore une fois, lui me tenant la nuque, moi agrippant les pans de sa veste.

-Tu as oublié ça., murmura t-il.

Je sentis qu'il me glissait quelque chose dans les mains. C'était son insigne. Je ne pus croiser son regard et m'éloignas doucement une nouvelle fois. Il ne chercha pas à me rattraper. Je marchas dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre qu'il n'y ait personne ; ni élèves, ni professeurs, ni fantômes, ni portraits éveillés, ni préfet en chef pouvant se vanter de m'avoir coupé le souffle. Puis, je m'assis contre le mur, jambes repliés contre la poitrine.

Wow… Quel baiser… Il est vrai que je n'avais pas vraiment de point de comparaison, mais wow… Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'un emmerdeur pareil embrassait aussi bien ?

Je posas la tête sur mes genoux. Soudain, j'enviai les personnages de cette série dont mes frères et moi regardions les rediffusions quand j'étais petite. Tout semblait si simple. Je ne sais pas ce que je préférais pendant ces longs étés. Le fait de passer plein de temps avec James et Albus ou l'intrigue de la série en elle-même. Ça ne paraissait pas du tout difficile de séparer ses sentiments de sa vie professionnelle.

Puis, je me relevai. Autant essayer de faire illusion au moins. Je rentras à la tour, en songeant à envoyer une lettre à Teddy, mais j'y renonçai. Il avait beau avoir l'esprit ouvert, je n'étais pas sûre de trouver les mots pour lui expliquer la situation. Je donnai le mot de passe et entrai dans la salle commune. Visiblement, j'avais été absente plus longtemps que ce que je pensais, car elle était déserte. Mon livre de potions trônait sur la table où je l'avais laissé. Ils devaient se demander ce qui m'avait pris. Je récupéras mon bouquin et me dirigeas vers le dortoir, j'y entrai à pas de loups pour ne réveiller personne et tiras les rideaux de mon lit. Ma baguette allumée, je rouvris le livre ; autant bosser un peu. Je m'endormis et ne m'éveilla que tard. Heureusement, nous étions dimanche et je n'avais pas réellement envie de bouger. J'allais chercher d'autres livres et m'installai confortablement, retenant mon souffle lorsque mes _copines de dortoir_ revenaient en piaillant. Vers 17 heures, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

-Lily ?

-Rose ?

Elle s'approcha, tira un peu mes rideaux et s'assit sur le rebord de mon lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je révise.

-Toi ?

-Et alors ?

Elle laissa son regard divaguer jusque sur ma table de nuit.

-C'est drôle, t'es pas la seule à te comporter bizarrement aujourd'hui. Andrew Littleton, tu sais, le préfet en chef, il avait même oublié son insigne… Ho, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

D'un geste vif, elle s'empara dudit insigne posé sur ma table. Je lui pris des mains et le jetai dans un tiroir.

-Lily, chérie, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on se débarrasse de ses problèmes.

-Je peux toujours essayer.

Elle roula ses pouces une dizaine de secondes.

-Ça marche ?

-Pas vraiment., admis-je, en secouant la tête.

Je sortis l'insigne et l'examinai. Il devait avoir eu sacrément envie de m'embrasser pour le mettre en jeu.

-T'as raison. Je vais régler cette histoire. Mais d'abord, dis-je, en me levant, je vais passer quelque part.

-Où ?

-Aux cuisines.

Mon ventre grogna d'approbation, je n'avais pas mangé depuis la veille au soir. Je sortis quelques minutes plus tard de la salle de bains et souris à Rose, toujours assise sur mon lit. Elle me fit un signe de la main. J'ouvris la porte du dortoir.

-Lilou ?

Rose était la seule personne au monde que je laissais m'appeler ainsi. Tout comme Albus était le seul à appeler son frère Jimmy.

-Oui ?

-Tu m'expliqueras un jour ?

-Un jour, je suis sûre que je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de t'expliquer.

* * *

Merlin, merci, dès que je débarqua à Poudlard, mes frères me montrèrent tous les passages secrets, tous les couloirs, tous les dédales, enfin, tout ce qu'il y avait à voir et à savoir sur le château. Au bout de deux mois, il m'était devenu virtuellement impossible de me perdre. J'arrivas donc aux cuisines en un temps record. Les elfes de maison me proposèrent de me faire un plateau-repas, mais je refusai poliment ( Tante Hermione ne m'aurait pas pardonné si j'avais agi autrement) et me jetai sur un saladier à moitié plein de mousse au chocolat. Je sortis des cuisines, le ventre plein et le foie en miettes. Je traversai quelques couloirs et m'assis par terre, incapable d'aller plus loin. Peu importait qu'on me prenne pour une folle, je n'en pouvais plus. Les jambes étalés, je m'apprêtais presque à m'endormir lorsque je sentis une présence près de moi. C'était lui. Je m'aidas du mur pour me relever.

-Salut.

-Salut.

-Je voulais te rendre ton insigne.

Je lui collai dans la main en évitant soigneusement de le toucher. Déjà que l'envie de l'embrasser me reprenait…

-Je croyais que c'était le prix.

-J'ai fait ça pour le petit McKay.

-Bien sûr., sourit-il.

-Et puis, ça m'amuse plus de te gâcher le vie en traînant dans les couloirs ; toi essayant et échouant à m'attraper et à me coller une retenue.

Il avança d'un pas et je tenta une retraite, sans m'apercevoir que j'étais déjà contre le mur.

-Un dernier pari ?

Je soutins son regard.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je parie que tu ne tiendras pas deux semaines avant de m'embrasser.

Je voulus ricaner méchamment, mais ça devait plutôt ressembler aux plaintes d'un chat qu'on égorge.

-Tu te surestimes, mon vieux. Tu te surestimes vraiment.

-Donc, on est d'accord ?

Ce salopard me manipulait ! J'eus envie de le gifler si fort qu'il en perde ses dents. Mais j'étais coincée. C'était une question d'orgueil, je ne pouvais plus refuser. Je ravalas ma colère et dit froidement :

-On l'est.

Je partis dans le parc. Albus vit ma mauvaise humeur et, par conséquent, ne m'approcha pas.

C'était une question d'orgueil. Littleton m'avait sous-estimé. Il allait voir. J'étais parfaitement capable de me contrôler. Il voulait me manipuler ? Bien, qu'il essaie ! Je voulais l'embrasser, c'était certain, mais je tenais encore plus à mon ego. J'espérais.

Mais tout de même, par Merlin et ses ancêtres, _deux semaines _!


	9. Partie 9

_Chapitre 10 : Ma guerre de territoire _

**Curieuse langue française, et prophétique, qui fait commencer l'amour comme la guerre par une déclaration !- Jean Simard.**

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, les deux semaines se déroulèrent vite. Tant que je ne pensais pas à ce que j'avais pris l'habitude d'appeler ma _lubie_. Ce qui signifie que ce fut long. Très long. Affreusement long.

Je recourus à des méthodes différentes en espérant qu'elles feraient leurs preuves. Les premiers temps, je me contenta d'imaginer l'air satisfait de l'autre crétin et cela suffit. Mais (et je suppose qu'il le faisait exprès), nous ne cessions de nous croiser dans les couloirs. Et bientôt, je dus faire appel à un autre stratagème.

Imaginez une seconde que vous avez tellement envie de quelque chose que vous ne pensez qu'à ça, que vous n'en dormez plus ou que, quand vous dormez, vous en rêvez. La vie devient vite insupportable. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, ça non. C'était… une lubie, une envie, un désir. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Je me mis à penser que mon père me surveillait via un système très élaboré déclenchant une alarme à la seconde où mes lèvres entreraient en contact avec celles d'un autre garçon. Je pris aussi l'habitude de traîner en vue de mon frère. Cette méthode marcha assez bien, je l'avoue. Mais quelque chose m'aida à tenir, plus que toutes mes idées idiotes.

Nous étions au début de la deuxième semaine. Je me rendais aux cachots pour un cours de potions. Evidemment, il était là, me regardant d'un air narquois, tandis que je passais dans le couloir. N'avait-il rien d'autre à faire ? Marchant vers moi se trouvait un groupe de Serdaigle de Troisième Année, étalé comme si la château leur appartenait ; de sorte qu'en fait, je devais passer soit entre le mur de droite et les Serdaigles, soit entre les Serdaigle et Littleton. Je choisis la deuxième solution et voulut passer, en quatrième vitesse. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter les chahuteurs. L'un en poussa un autre sur moi et je manqua m'affaler sur Littleton. Bon sang, qu'il était proche. Je voyais parfaitement ses yeux bleus foncés presque noirs. Merlin merci, je réussis à garder un ton froid et mes lèvres loin des siennes.

-Pardon.

Je m'éloignas d'une démarche faussement assurée. Au bout de trois pas, je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner. Il n'avait pas bougé, il avait les yeux clos et les poings serrés. Et je me rendis compte d'une chose.

_Il avait encore plus envie de m'embrasser que moi !_

Dès lors, tout fut plus facile. Plus facile de le croiser continuellement, plus facile de lui adresser de grands sourires contente de moi-même. Plus facile aussi de ne pas lui sauter dessus… Et la semaine passa en un éclair. Tout ça, c'était à cause de Littleton. Lors d'une de nos premières conversations, il m'avait dit de me trouver une lubie. Ce n'était pas ma faute si ça l'incluait.

On se croisa une nouvelle fois dans un couloir (ma montre m'avait appris que le pari était terminé depuis une heure et trente minutes) et par conséquent, je m'arrêtai face à lui.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais., dit-il, en guise de bonjour.

Je restas silencieuse, parfaitement calme avec même un sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il n'était vraiment pas content d'avoir perdu, ça se voyait ; et j'en jubilais intérieurement.

-Je ne veux rien. Ce que j'ais déjà me suffit. Tu sais, je me suis aperçu d'une chose…

Je m'approchas de lui. A peine quelques centimètres nous séparaient. Les bras le long du corps, nous nous fixions. Un geste et je perdais. Une fraction de seconde, il baissa les yeux sur mes lèvres. Je souris et reculas pour qu'il me voie bien lui étaler sa défaite en pleine figure.

-Tout ce temps, tu m'as manipulé. Mais c'est fini. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de ne plus avoir le contrôle ?

Je me retournas, triomphante. Mais je ne fis pas deux pas qu'il m'avait empoigné et qu'il m'embrassait.

-Dis-le moi., murmura t-il d'une voix qui aurait dû être froide, mais qui était tendre.

On s'embrassa encore, sans que je sus qui était à l'origine de ce baiser.

-Un dernier pari ?

-Le dernier était déjà censé l'être., signalais-je.

-Cette fois-ci, ce le sera.

-Je t'écoute.

Je m'éloignas quelques secondes plus tard, certaine de réussir ce_ dernier pari_. Une idée me vint sur le gage. C'était une très mauvaise idée. Mais, comme je l'ai déjà dit, mon QI n'est pas comme celui de Rose et de Hugo et j'adore faire des conneries.

Le lendemain, j'étais fin prête. J'allais gagner et je m'étais décidé sur le _gage_. J'entrais dans la Grande Salle et croisai le sourire de Littleton. Curieusement, j'y répondis. Je me dirigeas vers la table des Gryffondor. Hugo se décala pour me laisser de la place entre lui et sa sœur. Mais au lieu de m'asseoir sagement, je montas sur le banc et sifflai entre mes doigts. L'attention générale se tourna alors vers moi. Avant qu'on puisse m'interrompre, je dépliai un parchemin devant moi à la façon d'un crieur des rues et parlai d'une voix forte. Toute la Grande Salle devait entendre.

-Moi, Lily Luna Potter, déclare solennellement et sur l'honneur, être complètement et totalement accro… au chocolat.

Des rumeurs montaient dans la foule. Derrière moi, une voix murmura :

-Tu oublies quelque chose.

Je levas la main pour faire taire tout le monde et reprit, dans le silence le plus total.

-Et au préfet en chef, Andrew Peter Littleton.

J'examinas les réactions de mes proches. Rose avait la tête penchée vers la table et pouffait de rire, Hugo secouait la tête d'un air stupéfait et Albus me fixait. Il finit par hausser les épaules, que j'interprétais comme un_ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire à ça ?_

Je descendis du banc de l'air le plus digne que je pus (pas facile quand on manque de s'étaler par terre), attrapai Littleton (qui rigolait bien) par la cravate et nous sortîmes de la Salle.

-Alors, là, félicitations, c'était bien joué !, me congratula t-il, une fois à l'écart.

-Merci.

Je vis dans ses yeux la même lueur qu'il y a de plus en plus souvent dans les miens…

-Le gage…, rappelais-je.

Il s'éloigna, restant à une distance respectable et je me lançai.

-J'aurais besoin d'aide pour une théorie. Tu n'es pas forcé si tu ne veux pas…

-Les Maths, j'adore.

-Ok.

Je baissai les yeux, j'avais du mal à croire ce que j'allais faire.

-Sachant que toi + moi = baiser, que toi + baiser de moi= addiction et que moi+ baiser de toi= addiction ; combien de temps nous faudra t-il pour nous en défaire ?

Je releva la tête, Gryffondor avant tout. Son léger sourire me rassura.

-Question intéressante. Je crois qu'il faudrait faire des tests. Beaucoup de tests.

-C'est exactement ce que je pensais…, eus-je à peine le temps de susurrer avant que nos lèvres se touchent.

Hélas, la cloche sonna et nous dûmes partir en cours… non sans nous être donné rendez-vous dans un coin tranquille pendant la pause de dix heures.

* * *

A midi, je rentrais à la tour. J'avais oublié un livre qu'il me fallait pour réviser une dernière fois avant un examen de Métamorphoses. Je montai jusqu'au dortoir, c'était plus tranquille et je n'avait pas vraiment faim. En poussant la porte, je me rendis tout de suite compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. J'entrai avec précaution et sortis ma baguette. Il me semblait que les rideaux de mon lit bougeaient. J'avançai, serrant ma main autour de mon arme, rassemblai tout mon courage et tirai les rideaux d'un coup sec. Je poussai un hurlement de frayeur…


	10. Partie 10

_Chapitre 11 : Mon copain de lit_

**Faites des bêtises, mais faites-les avec enthousiasme. -Colette**

-Mais qu'est-ce que vos foutez là !! Vous m'avez flanqué une de ces trouilles, bande d'abrutis !!

Eh oui, quand j'ai peur, je jure. Comme un dresseur de dragons, même. Devant moi, assis très droit sur mon lit, me fixant, se trouvaient Hugo, Albus et Rose. Ils ne répondirent rien et je compris immédiatement où ils voulaient en venir.

-Vous voulez faire mon procès, d'accord ! Mais enlevez vos pieds de mes draps !

D'un mouvement si identique qu'il en paraissait avoir été répété, ils se soulevèrent et se rassirent. Albus prit enfin la parole, d'une voix qui me rappelait celle de Papa.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Oui. J'adore le chocolat.

-Lily !, fis le chœur de mes juges.

-Je ne suis pas accro à Littleton. (Le soulagement de mon frère fut visible) Seulement à ses baisers.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens _toujours_ le besoin de lui mettre les nerfs à vif ? Est-ce un privilège de petite sœur ?

Toujours est-il qu'il se leva d'un bond et Rose et son frère le retinrent de leur mieux.

-Je vais le tuer !

-Al…, soupirais-je, tandis que les deux autres le forçaient à se rasseoir. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. J'ai seize ans, je sais ce que je fais. Et il n'y a presque rien entre moi et Littleton.

-Presque rien ?, demanda Hugo.

-Rien., dis-je, fermement.

Nous avions décidé qu'on serait beaucoup plus tranquille si tout le monde ignorait que nous tentions de résoudre cette… _théorie_.

Je connaissais Albus. Il allait me faire promettre de ne plus approcher le préfet en chef. Et il fallait que j'évite ça ; j'essayais, dans la mesure du possible de respecter mes promesses. Je me mis à l'engueuler, faussement fâchée.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu oses venir, comme ça, dans ma chambre et que tu m'interroges ! Je fais mes propres choix, je suis grande, maintenant ! Tu n'as plus besoin de surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes !

-Ce… C'était pas mon intention.

Merlin merci, le caractère des femmes de la famille Weasley est suffisamment affreux pour que ces messieurs se calment dès que nous nous fâchons.

-Parfait., dis-je, d'un ton glacial en continuant mon numéro.

Je tournas les talons et claqua la porte du dortoir derrière moi… en y oubliant malheureusement le livre que j'étais venu chercher. Je descendis dans la salle commune, sous quelques regards de Gryffondor à qui ma conduite n'avait pas échappé. Rose me rejoignit assez vite et je ne pus conserver mon air furieux. A sa tête, je compris qu'elle savait que j'avais bluffé. Je crus que ça l'amuserait, mais je me trompais. Elle me dit froidement.

-Pas mal joué. Mais fais gaffe à toi.

Je résolus de suivre ce conseil. Mais ne renonçai pas pour autant à des rencontres dans des coins déserts avec Littleton.

Le temps s'écoula. Ce furent les fêtes de Noël, une drôle d'épreuve. Je pensai que ne pas le voir mettrait fin à la _théorie, _mais lorsque, en m'en rendant à peine compte, je partis à sa recherche dans le train qui nous ramenait au château, je compris que ce n'était pas encore fini. Et de son côté non plus. Une nouvelle fois, merci Merlin, les toilettes du Poudlard Express ferment à clef.

Mais ça n'alla jamais plus loin que de folles embrassades, sentimentalement ou physiquement. Les règles étaient simples, limpides même. Et cela nous évitait les affres d'une jalousie mal placée. L'unique ennui, c'était que cette… lubie était loin de s'atténuer.

Un soir, alors que les autres élèves étaient déjà dans leurs Salles Communes et que nous étions toujours dehors ensemble lorsque sonna l'heure du couvre-feu, je m'aperçus que ni lui ni moi n'avions envie de nous quitter… et je nous emmenais en direction de ses appartements privés. Il demanda si j'étais sûre, je lui dis de la fermer ; je n'étais plus sûre de rien.

Mais, vers cinq heures, en quittant sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas le réveiller, je compris que j'avais un problème.

Je regagnas la tour, ignorant les questions de la Grosse Dame. Je rallumai un feu dans la Salle Commune et m'assis sur un canapé, les bras autour des jambes. Je regardai le feu et je commençais à me sentir mieux, lorsque j'entendis un raclement de chaise derrière moi. Je me retournas brusquement. Rose était là, souriant doucement. Elle murmura.

-On en parle demain ?

Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de vouloir en parler, mais je hochai la tête. Elle monta l'escalier vers son dortoir et je me replongeai dans la contemplation des flammes. Plus tard, je me préparai dans la salle de bains alors que les autres dormaient encore. Bouger, faire semblant m'aidait à penser à autre chose. Puis, je retournai m'installer dans la Salle Commune.

Nous étions samedi, tout le monde était d'humeur joyeuse, en prévision d'une journée ensoleillée à Pré-Au-Lard. Tout était exactement comme hier. Sauf moi.

Je descendis les escaliers, dans un état second, l'estomac en bouillie à l'idée de parler avec Rose. C'est du moins ce que je me disais. Je rencontrai Andrew devant la porte du château.

-Salut.

-Salut.

On s'embrassa. Cela faisait quelques temps depuis que nous nous étions fait surprendre ensemble et, à ce moment-là, il n'avait plus été question de nier.

-Ça va ?, demanda t-il.

Je baissa la voix.

-Rose m'a vu quand je suis rentrée hier soir.

-Oh. Ça ira ?

-Bien sûr., mentis-je.

Il me prit dans ses bras et j'eus un serrement de cœur inacceptable et inadmettable.

-Tu te souviens, le pari qu'on a fait au mariage de ta cousine ?

Je hocha la tête dans son cou. Il avait parié que je n'aimerais jamais tendrement et moi qu'il n'aimerait jamais passionnément.

-Tu te trompais.

Il me lâcha, me sourit et s'en fut.

Je croisai les doigts sur ma tête, dans un geste qui m'était devenu familier, en me demandant quand ma vie était-elle devenue aussi compliquée.


	11. Partie 11

_Chapitre 12 : Mon sabordage_

**Les femmes font les pires folies pour allumer une passion et prennent la fuite devant l'incendie.- Laura D'Abrantès.**

Je rejoignis rapidement Rose, qui m'attendait déjà dans le parc. Elle avait un air grave, que je ne lui voyais presque jamais. Nous commençâmes à marcher en direction du village, mais nous évitâmes la rue principale au profit d'un chemin menant à un grand jardin public. On s'assit sur le rebord d'un banc, toujours en silence. Je me tordais les mains de cette attente frustrante. Je lâchai brusquement.

-Pitié, Rose, dis quelque chose !

Elle se tourna, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet.

-Tu l'as dit à Al ?

-Je suis ta s… (et je fus persuadée qu'elle faillit dire sœur. Mais dans les faits, elle l'était) cousine, je ne me suis pas permis de le faire. Et je ne pense pas non plus que tu devrais. Il a déjà eu du mal à accepter que tu sortes avec lui, ne lui en demande pas trop.

Le silence retomba.

-Bon…, commença t-elle, avec son air des grands jours. Est-ce que… Est-ce que…

Je la regardas sans comprendre. Elle explosa.

-Lily, ne m'oblige pas à finir cette phrase !

-Ho., fis-je.

J'avais compris.

-Pas de souci à ce point de vue là.

-Bon., se radoucit-elle. Et… il t'aime ?

Je haussai les épaules, comme si ça m'était complètement égal.

-Il l'a dit.

-Lily…

L'accent de la voix de Rose était si doux que ma gorge s'en serra. Je me tournas vers elle, elle me regardait dans les yeux. Ma voix se brisa.

-Ouais…

-Et toi ?

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure, un chuchotement confié au vent. Je me levais, recommençant à faire le pitre. L'inactivité me pesait, le sérieux ne m'allait pas. Je bougeai, tournoyant un peu, en faisant de grands gestes, mais me figea devant ma cousine. Elle avait un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Elle me connaissait mieux que personne, mais moi, la connaissais-je vraiment ? Elle ressemblait à son père. Grande, les cheveux roux, les yeux bleus, l'intelligence de sa mère, et pourtant… Pourtant, elle n'analysait rien et elle n'avait pas _la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère_. Elle était… Elle était Rose.

Elle me fixait toujours et je me sentis obligée de répondre quelque chose, quoi que ce soit.

-Ça, tu vois, ça, c'est une excellente question.

Elle se leva d'un geste souple et recommença à marcher, les mains dans le dos. Je la suivis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ?

-Je sais pas., avouais-je. J'en sais rien du tout.

-Mais quel est le problème ?

-Le problème ? Le problème ?!

J'avanças plus vite et lui fit face.

-Le problème, Rose, c'est que j'ai peur de tout ! De lui, de moi, de la réaction de Papa, de celle d'Albus, de James ; j'ai peur de toi, parce que je viens de me rendre compte que c'est à peine si je te connais. J'ai peur que ça soit sérieux, que ça ne le soit pas ! J'ai peur de tout.

Elle me regardai et me fit son beau sourire plein de gentillesse.

-Mais je suis là.

Elle continua à marcher.

-Qui es tu ?

Elle se retourna et je reconnus son air.

-Le loup…, fit-elle, d'un voix grave.

Elle écarta les bras en me regardant d'un faux air féroce et je commençai à reculer.

-Non, Rose, non !!

Elle se mit à me poursuivre en poussant de grands cris, tandis que je tentais de lui échapper en rigolant.

Ce fut probablement la meilleure journée de ma vie.

* * *

Mais, le lendemain, il fallut remettre les pieds sur terre. Il y avait les examens à réviser, à passer… Et il y avait Andrew aussi. Je ne savais pas comment réagir vis-à-vis de lui. Même s'il ne me demandait absolument rien, je me sentais mal à l'aise. De plus, c'était sa dernière année, nous n'avions rien prévu pour la suite (ou plutôt, _rien_ n'était prévu pour la suite).

Et moi, brusquement trouillarde, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Nous étions toujours ensemble, mais je me sentais paralysée. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, ça m'arriverait, je me serais moqué de mon interlocuteur.

Et, comme on dit, la vie fila à toute vitesse. Tout comme le train qui nous ramena à Londres. Je restas sagement dans mon compartiment (ce qui ne me ressemblait pas) avec Albus, Hugo et Rose. Je sentais le regard de cette dernière sur moi, comme si elle attendait que je fasse ou dise quelque chose. Je ne fis ou ne dis rien. Je leur souris à tous, parla peu et fis mine de regarder le paysage.

A l'arrivée, je pris mon temps, alors que mon frère et mes cousins se dépêchaient de sortir, je récupérais mes affaires et ma malle, laissais passer presque tout le monde du wagon et enfin, me résignai à sortir.

Il y avait toute ma famille et je pris soin de les serrer tous dans mes bras. Même si mes condisciples trouvaient ça _bébé_, je pensais que c'était essentiel de dire et de montrer ces choses-là. J'enlaçai James (qui, d'ailleurs, n'en était pas réellement ravi), lorsque, soudain, je le lâchas. Je regardas d'un air perdu autour de moi et croisai le regard, eh bien, de ma sœur. Elle m'indiqua une direction.

-Par là ! Dépêche-toi !

Je commençai à courir, comprenant trop bien pourquoi. Je pris le passage en m'efforçant de ne renverser personne et me hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir plus loin. Et cette fichue gare qui est si grande ! Puis, j'entendis une voix derrière moi et un mélange de soulagement et de terreur m'envahit.

-Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il fallait dire dans ces situations.

Je me retournai. Il était appuyé à un mur, les mains dans les poches.

-Quels situations ?

-Tu sais, quand la fille se rend compte qu'elle a fait une erreur en laissant partir le gars et qu'elle part à sa recherche, mais que lui a eu l'excellente idée de rester dans les parages.

-… Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il faut dire ?

-Rien… Il faut laisser parler l'autre.

Je m'avanças. _Last chance._

-Je… Je t'aime. Non, c'est pas le bon terme, parce que j'aime aussi le chocolat. Je… Je suis amoureuse de toi.

Je fis l'effort de lever les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Ils étaient doux.

-Ça a pas dû être facile de le reconnaître.

-C'était plus simple que je ne pensais.

Il bougea enfin et me prit dans ses bras. Je fermas les yeux, la tête dans son épaule. Adieu Orgueil, adieu Ego ; Bonjour Jalousie et Folie Furieuse. Mais j'étais bien.

Je le sentis se raidir et leva la tête. Il était pâle et semblait fixer quelqu'un. Je me retournas. Ma famille entière était derrière nous. Et quand je dis entière, je veux dire _entière_. Mes parents, mes frères, mes grands parents venus nous accueillir, la (quasi) totalité de mes oncles et tantes, leurs enfants et même Teddy et Victoire. Je remarquas, comme on remarque des choses futiles en plein cauchemar, ma malle aux pieds de Papa. Il dit, d'une voix si calme que j'en eus des frissons glacés au bas du dos.

-Tu nous expliques ?

Et meeerde…

* * *

Fin.


	12. Bonus: ce sourire

La vie est belle. La fille dont je suis amoureux vient de me dire qu'elle m'aime aussi et c'est la plus belle du monde. Tout va bien. Tout ira bien.

L'unique, petit, insignifiant problème, c'est que sa famille est juste devant nous et que son père a l'air furieux.

-Tu nous expliques ?, demande t-il à sa fille, d'un voix glaciale.

Elle n'a pas l'air plus rassurée que moi. Elle dit tout de même, dans une tentative cousue de fil blanc.

-Vous vous souvenez d'Andrew ? Il était là lors du mariage si réussi de Victoire et Teddy.

Lesquels sont là, d'ailleurs. Un sourire amusé pour la jeune femme, un air effaré pour son mari. Molly Weasley (avec qui j'ai justement sympathisé lors dudit mariage) s'avance et pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son gendre.

-Ils sont jeunes, voyons…

Son mari (Arthur, je crois bien) se mêle à la conversation tandis que Lily et moi attendons le jugement final.

-Je suis désolée, ma chérie, mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être le père d'une fille, à fortiori si elle a du sang Weasley.

Très bien. J'ai compris. Personne ne viendra me sauver, je vais mourir, tué par la haine du père de Lily. Je veux juste qu'on écrive sur ma tombe _elle en valait la peine_.

-Ça va, P'pa. Il est clean.

La voix d'Albus Potter. Qu'il vienne à mon secours me surprend assez. Visiblement, cela étonne aussi suffisamment son père pour qu'il se retourne vers son cadet et cesse de me fixer. Je me sens un tout petit peu mieux.

-J'étais au courant et j'ai laissé faire.

-Tu as quoi ?!, demande son frère.

Albus me lance un regard.

-Andrew et moi avons eu une petite discussion et je crois que nous en sommes repartis… sur de bonnes bases.

En réalité, il avait brusquement débarqué devant moi et menacé (entre autre) de m'arracher la tête s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa petite sœur. Je lui fais mon sourire le plus hypocrite, mais ça a l'air de suffire à l'aîné. Leur mère les réprimande gentiment.

-Je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'il n'y aurait plus de ça, après l'incident Scorpius.

-Le quoi ?

Rien qu'au son de sa voix, je comprends que Lily a repris du poil de la bête. Elle est sèche et cassante. Elle avance vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? (avant qu'ils aient pu répondre quoi que ce soit, elle lève une main.) Vous savez quoi ? On en parlera plus tard. Mais il est temps que vous compreniez, que vous compreniez tous que j'ai grandie. Je ne suis plus la petite Lily. Sachez donc, que si l'un d'entre vous, s'avise d'essayer de m'empêcher de voir Andrew, ma vengeance sera terrible.

Je pensa que c'était un peu mélodramatique, mais visiblement, les autres n'étaient pas de mon avis.

-De plus, j'aimerais lui dire au revoir en toute intimité, donc si vous pouviez…

Sa mère prit sa malle, tira son mari par le bras en faisant un clin d'œil à sa fille.

-Allez, viens.

Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner. James s'approcha, probablement dans l'intention de me parler, mais l'air furieux de sa sœur le fit s'éloigner en compagnie de son cadet. Je souriais, pensant au jour où ce serait moi qui lui obéirait au doigt et à l'œil. Et ça peut paraître curieux, mais j'avais hâte. Elle se tourna vers moi et sourit. Elle m'embrassa.

-Je rêve d'avoir une famille qui m'aurait simplement demandé l'heure à laquelle je comptais les rejoindre.

-Menteuse.

-Un peu., reconnut-elle. On se voit pendant les vacances ?

-J'imaginais pas ça autrement. Je t'enverrais un hibou.

-T'as intérêt.

Elle se détacha de mes bras, sourit encore et courut rattraper ses frères, restés à proximité. Je les regardas s'éloigner et, me rappelant que moi aussi, ma famille m'attendait, je me mis en marche, la suivant des yeux. Elle était entre ses frères et j'entendais les éclats de sa voix faussement furieuse, j'étais sûr qu'elle n'était déjà plus en colère contre eux.

Merlin… De toutes les filles de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, il a fallu que je tombes sur celle qui a le plus mauvais caractère et la plus grande famille. Pourquoi ?

Sentant probablement mon regard sur elle, elle se retourna et, comme dit la chanson, bon Dieu, qu'elle est belle. Elle me sourit encore et je me rendis compte que c'était précisément à cause de ce sourire que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. Rien à voir avec sa peau douce, ses cheveux roux, ses yeux turquoises, ses talents de Batteuse ou ses sortilèges Chauve-Furie imparable…

Non, c'est juste…

Ce sourire…

* * *

Voili, voilou, pour adoucir la fin!


End file.
